Rakurai soshite kasai
by Abunai et Takara
Summary: Au programme nous avons pour l'instant : des insultes, de la violence, des pervers, du tricot, un tigre, du lancez de fourchettes, une tête d'ananas, une tête de balais brosse, une tête de psychopathe, un plat à poisson et un bal masqué !
1. La passion du tricot

**Rakurai soshite kasai**

**La passion du tricot :**

- S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !

- Non.

- Alleeeeeez ! Juste 2 secondes que je puisse voir !

- Je n'ai rien à cacher tu sais…

- Alors pourquoi tu portes un masque ?

- Je fais ce que je veux…

- …

- Pas la peine de me faire ces yeux-là, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Va donc embêter quelqu'un d'autre !

- D'accord !

Kakashi leva un sourcil en voyant Takara céder si facilement. Sortant le Paradis du batifolage, il s'efforça d'avoir l'air très absorbé par sa lecture tout en gardant un œil sur sa suspect n°1. Ladite Takara était une jeune fille 18 ans que ses parents (_de prétendus amis, tu parles ! _), actuellement en mission, lui avait collé sur les bras. Avec ses cheveux bruns coupés au carré et sa robe fendue couleur sable, elle n'aurait pas effrayé une grenouille. Mais un observateur attentif aurait deviné au tatouage en forme de shaken sur son épaule (marque caractéristique du clan Tooken), à sa démarche, et surtout, au bandeau ninja autour de sa taille, qu'elle était loin d'être aussi inoffensive qu'elle y paraissait. Ignorant le regard inquisiteur de son tuteur, elle s'approcha l'air de rien d'un homme accoudé à un bar, lui tapota l'épaule et déclara d'une voix forte :

- Salut toi !

Jiraya se retourna vers la jeune fille, la dévisagea de haut en bas puis, jugeant que la vue était suffisante revint enfin à son visage :

- Oui ?

- T'es qui ?

- Ben… _Jiraya était un peu pris au dépourvu par une question aussi directe mais l'affront qu'elle lui faisait en ne le reconnaissant pas lui fit reprendre ses esprits. _Je suis Jiraya, le grand ninja légendaire, également connu sous le nom d'ermite des crapauds !

- C'est moche un crapaud.

- Humm… Et toi tu es ? Je ne t'avais jamais vue par ici avant…

- Normal je viens d'arriver ! Mes parents ont dit que l'autre pervers (**regard vers Kakashi**) devait me garder à l'œil. Pitoyable non ? Vous voyez le livre qu'il est en train de lire ? Vous ne me croiriez jamais si je vous disais ce qu'il y a dedans !

- Parce que tu l'as lu ?

- Ca va pas non ? Ce torchon ? C'est pas parce que je suis majeure l'année prochaine que je vais m'user les yeux à lire des horreurs pareilles !

- Kakashi s'étranglait discrètement de rire derrière son bouquin, impatient d'entendre la suite de la conversation.

- Hummm humm humm… J'imagine que tu as des activités beaucoup plus saines…

- Ben, j'aime bien tricoter, maugréa-t-elle.

Le regard de Jiraya s'alluma :

- C'est vrai ?

- Ben…oui.

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! C'est si rare de nos jours une jeune fille qui peut l'affirmer ainsi !

- ... Ah ?

- Mais si je t'assure ! D'ailleurs si tu veux nous pourrions nous donner rendez-vous ce soir pour comparer nos techniques respectives…

Takara lui jeta un regard inquiet, le sourire charmeur n'allait pas vraiment avec la demande… Mais bon, un ermite ne pouvait pas être bien dangereux, et puis les passionnés de tricot se faisaient plutôt rares.

- D'accord ! Ce soir à 17 h ?

Jiraya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : elle avait accepté ! Ca alors ! C'était merveilleux ! depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça !

- Mais, à une condition…

- Oui ?

- Que tu retires le masque de Kakashi !

L'intéressé releva brusquement la tête de son fou-rire. Il n'oserait quand même pas ?

- Aucun problème !

- Heu… Jiraya, c'est une blague ? Tu ne vas quand même pas prendre le risque de te retrouver en combat avec moi juste pour le plaisir de tricoter avec elle non ?

- Tricoter ? Comment ça tricoter ?

- De quoi crois-tu parler depuis tout à l'heure ?

Le pervers parut déstabilisé. Se tournant vers Takara, il demanda :

- Ote moi un doute : tu as dit tricoter ou fricoter ?

Kakashi laissa tomber son bouquin. Takara vira à un rouge qui devait se situer quelque part entre la tomate trop mûre et le coquelicot qui a pris un coup de soleil. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Kakashi s'était avancé (après avoir ramassé son livre : dans la vie on a des priorités ou on en a pas) et, lui posant une main sur l'épaule, lui avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille où il était d'abord question de responsabilité barbante, puis de mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Jiraya s'était TRES rapidement éclipsé non sans un dernier clin d'œil à l'intention de Takara. Celle-ci se retrouva face à un Kakashi très légèrement plus qu'énervé :

- Non mais ça va pas de raconter des choses pareilles à ce pervers ?

- Ecoute, des pervers, j'en côtoie tous les jours (**regard TRES insistant**) et puis je ne pouvais quand même pas savoir que parler de TRICOT pourrait avoir des conséquences pareilles !

- Quelle idée d'aller lui parler aussi !

- Non mais dis donc, c'est ta faute je te signale ! Au fait, puisqu'on en parle…

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux bien retirer ton masque ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit n…

Avant que le junin n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, son masque tomba par terre devant une Takara euphorique :

- Ouiiiii ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! C'est donc ça que tu ne voulais pas qu'on voit... Mais c'est idiot ! T'es pas mal en plus, tu sais…

Ramassant précipitamment son masque, Kakashi s'aperçut que le nœud avait été tranché à la base, certainement par un shuriken. Rattachant le lien comme il pouvait, il chercha à déterminer de quelle direction pouvait provenir le tir. Soudain, il bondit sur Takara, la plaquant au sol pendant qu'une trentaine de fourchettes se plantaient dans le montant de la porte derrière eux. Enfin sur leurs gardes, les deux ninjas coururent vers l'origine des tirs… Mais rien ne les avait préparés à la scène qui les attendait…


	2. Un raid sur Konoha

**Un raid sur Konoha :**

- Répète un peu ça pour voir, tête d'ananas phallocrate ?

- Arrête d'envoyer des shurikens partout, tu vas te couper, fille galère…

- Fille ga-quoi ? Espèce de macho insupportable et visiblement demeuré !

- Tais-toi et fais ce qu'on te dit ! T'es bien la fille de Kumo dont j'ai oublié le nom ?

- Sûrement… Et toi, laisse-moi deviner, tu es un type dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler ?

- Shikamaru Nara. Bonjour à toi aussi. Troisième édition : on t'attend chez l'Hokage ! Tu sais, Tsunade-sama… Hokage… Ca te revient ?

- Ce serait plus simple si tu me disais où c'est, stupide ! »

Kakashi et Takara trouvaient que décidément, le niveau sonore était bien trop élevé. Surtout du côté de la fille… Celle-ci devait avoir dans les 25 ans et arborait une incroyable chevelure noire, zébrée par des mèches blondes : on aurait dit qu'elle avait un nuage d'orage plein d'éclairs sur la tête. Sauf que les éclairs lui sortaient plutôt des yeux (ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs d'une couleur incroyable : dorés) et le tonnerre n'aurait pas pu rivaliser avec le niveau sonore qu'elle produisait. Le copy-ninja s'avança pour essayer de ramener le calme dans Konoha.

- Bonjour mademoiselle. Le palais de l'Hokage est…

- Je vous ai sonné, vous ?

- Heu… Non, mais vous hurlez comme une malade à l'heure de la sieste.

- Je vous hais.

- Ah. Heureux de l'apprendre. Mais Tsunade-sama…

- M'en fous. Je parle à l'autre idiot.

- Il a 200 points de QI, l'autre idiot, précisa Shikamaru d'un ton légèrement agacé.

- Oh pardon, excuse-moi, je suis en train de parler à l'autre idiot PRETENTIEUX ! Alors, débarrasse le plancher, l'épouvantail au bandeau de travers !

- Bon, continuez, puisque vous êtes si obstinée, mais baissez d'un ton, et arrêtez d'agresser les honnêtes passants en balançant des objets tranchants, d'accord ?

- Obstinée ? Moi ? Et puis… Je. N'ai. Rien. Balancé. Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix étrangement menaçante. »

Takara regarda autour d'elle et constata que tous les couteaux de la ville s'étaient élevés dans les airs et étaient brusquement repoussés le plus loin possible de la fille de la foudre. Rien balancé. Tiens donc.

Kakashi, tout en évitant un couteau à pain qui vint se ficher dans la porte d'une maison qui ne lui avait rien fait, se résigna à continuer à discuter au lieu de lire son bouquin licencieux.

- Bon, écoutez, mademoiselle. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous venez faire ici, mais je vous signale qu'on pourrait prendre ça comme un raid sur Konoha, alors…

- Oooooooh…

- Hein ?

- Le pauvre ! Ne bouge surtout pas, mon petit, ça va aller ! »

Takara leva le nez en direction du regard de la fille de Kumo et remarqua un chat en détresse tout en haut d'un arbre. Etant complètement amoureuse des bêtes (quand elles n'étaient pas trop grosses), elle se précipita au pied de l'arbre, aux côtés de la nouvelle venue, et, le nez en l'air, proposa :

- Bon, je grimpe, je te l'envoie, et tu le rattrapes, ça va ?

L'autre esquissa un sourire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jinrai va s'en occuper…

_Jinrai ?_

Takara n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de question. Un énorme tigre se jeta sur elle… Non, quand même pas. Il se jeta sur l'arbre à côté d'elle, grimpa, saisit délicatement un minou terrorisé entre ses mâchoires, et le ramena gentiment sur la terre ferme. La jeune fille nota avec stupéfaction que l'animal était rayé noir sur jaune _(Encore des éclairs ?)_ et le vit donc à peine se tourner vers… Vers qui en fait ?

- Génial. Beau travail le tigre. Tu t'appelles comment, à propos ?

- Je viens de te le dire… Jinrai.

- Merci, ça j'aurais pas deviné déjà. Mais toi, ton nom ?

- Aaaah ! Ben je… »

Kakashi ouvrit nonchalamment son bouquin de prédilection.

- Je parie qu'elle s'appelle Abunai. (_dangereuse comme elle est…_)

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard stupéfait :

- Comment vous avez deviné ?

Il releva précipitamment la tête.

- Non… C'est pas vrai… Tes parents ont eu un accès de lucidité ou quoi ?

- Si les vôtres avaient eu autant de lucidité, ils vous auraient appelé l'épouvantail !

- Ben, puisqu'on en parle…

- Quoi ?

- Je m'appelle…

- Kakashi-sensei ! Vous êtes en retard !

- Oui, Naruto, désolé, mais une volée de fourchettes volantes m'a obligé à…

- Ras le bol des excuses bidons ! C'est la pire que vous ayez jamais inventée, celle-là !

- Sakura et Sasuke sont…

- Rentrés chez eux, pas fous ! Vous êtes vraiment le plus…

- Naruto ? Uzumaki Naruto ? »

Le gamin en question se retourna vers Abunai et la dévisagea.

- Vous êtes qui vous ?

Takara s'apprêtait à embrayer sur la question et à en placer une, mais Naruto

continua :

- On s'en fiche, en fait ! Si vous me connaissez, c'est que vous êtes une fille bien ! Alors, je suis célèbre en dehors de Konoha ? Hein ? Hein ?

- Oui… En quelque sorte. _Surtout pour être une calamité ambulante, en fait._

Kakashi tapa sur la tête de son élève pour le faire taire (enfin), et prit une décision rapide.

- Bon écoutez, jeune fille… Abunai. Vous allez me suivre chez l'Hokage…

- Non.

- Quoi non ?

Abunai avait visiblement décidé de rendre le sensei masqué fou. Elle ne savait pas encore à qui elle avait affaire.

- Non, j'ai plutôt envie de vous taper…

_Hein ?_

- …La discute. Quel est votre passe-temps préféré ?

_C'est quoi ce délire ?_

- Heu… Mes loisirs sont divers et variés… Le reste…

- Faut-il que je répète la question ?

Elle aperçut le livre dans les mains de son interlocuteur, et, sans crier gare, le lui arracha.

- Vous aimez lire ? Génial ! Ca c'est un passe-temps utile et agréable !

Elle ouvrit le livre :

- Vous remontez dans mon estime ! Ca parle de quoi ?

Kakashi s'abstint de répondre pendant que les yeux de la jeune fille parcouraient la page où il avait arrêté sa lecture. Il s'agissait d'un moment particulièrement croustillant en plus… Abunai devint rouge, puis blanche, puis jaune, avant de se décider pour une jolie teinte vert pomme.

- C'est quoi ces lectures ? Espèce de pervers ! hurla-t-elle en lui balançant l'œuvre à la tête ; Naruto et Takara essayaient vainement de retenir un fou rire incontrôlable et totalement inexplicable.

Kakashi cacha la légère coloration de ses joues en se baissant pour ramasser le livre, puis soupira :

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me suivre chez l'Hokage ?

- Je refuse de m'afficher où que ce soit avec un mec capable de lire ce genre de trucs !

- Bon, ok, dans ce cas j'ai pas tellement le choix…

Il souleva son bandeau frontal et accrocha par surprise le regard de la jeune fille fulminante avec son Sharingan. Celle-ci se retrouva immédiatement avec un regard vide (et les yeux marrons ! Takara commençait sérieusement à s'interroger). La rue devint étonnement calme…

- Bon, je ne te fais pas totalement perdre tes esprits, parce que franchement, je n'ai pas envie de te trimballer jusqu'au palais de Tsunade. Alors, bouge-toi, on y va.

Le corps d'Abunai obéit. Takara décida de les accompagner, et, quoiqu'il trouvât ça galère, Shikamaru devait faire son rapport au palais. Le tigre avait mystérieusement disparu et c'est sur leurs gardes que les ninjas progressèrent, se doutant bien qu'à la moindre inattention, les griffes et crocs du félin risquaient de réapparaître dans leurs dos.

Ils arrivèrent comme ça au palais, les gens regardaient avec un air un peu étonné le groupe composé d'un pantin, d'un type masqué, d'un autre à tête d'ananas et d'une kunoichi qui demandait aux passants s'ils avaient vu passer un tigre dans le village.

Tsunade, qui attendait depuis plus de deux heures la déléguée de Kumo No Kuni, commençait à s'impatienter légèrement.

- Elle arrive, oui ?

- Elle a peut-être été légèrement retardée…

- Ca je m'en doute ! Merci de la précision ! Mais par quoi ?

- Par son propre mauvais caractère. Affirma Kakashi en entrant dans le bureau.

Tsunade sentit sa mâchoire heurter le bureau. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici à la fin ?

- Voilà le colis.

Tsunade se prit la tête dans ses mains. Encore des années d'incidents diplomatiques en perspectives, à tous les coups…

- Hatake Kakashi, relâche ce jutsu immédiatement !

- Ok. Mais je vous préviens, elle crie très fort.

Et en effet :

- JE VAIS LE TRUCIDER !

Elle se jeta, en parfaite synchronisation avec Jinrai (dont personne ne sut jamais par où il était arrivé), sur le copy-ninja. Il fallut trois interventions de l'Hokage et Kage Mane No Jutsu pour les arrêter. Kakashi, lui, annula son clonage dès que l'atmosphère lui parut relativement respirable.

- Bon, c'est pas pour dire, mais je peux y aller, moi ?

- Non, Kakashi. On va avoir besoin de toi.

- Comment ça, besoin de moi ? Mais je n'étais même pas impliqué à l'origine ! Et Takara non plus ! Viens Takara…

Il essaya vainement de s'esquiver avec sa protégée, mais Shikamaru l'immobilisa avec la manipulation des ombres.

- Hé… C'est galère, mais c'est les ordres.

Kakashi se résigna à entendre la suite.

- Donc… Je cherchais un logement pour la jeune Abunai ici présente, mais vous avez résolu mon problème.

_Comment ça ?_

- Takara dispose d'un appartement vaste n'est-ce pas ? Et tu habites juste à côté Kakashi ?

_Oh non… S_'_il vous plaît… Tout mais pas ça…_

- Alors c'est parfait. Abunai, tu vas loger chez Takara le temps de ton séjour ici. Je suis sûre que cela conviendra parfaitement.

_Pourquoi moi ?_


	3. Le jour le plus long

**Le jour le plus long :**

- Euh… Si je puis me permettre une objection (le regard de Tsunade voulait clairement dire _non tu ne peux pas_ mais Kakashi ne se laissa pas démonter), les parents de Takara me l'ont confiés pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Or cette jeune fille a failli nous tuer tous les deux en lançant successivement des fourchettes puis un couteau à pain sans raison aucune.

L'Hokage se tourna vers Abunai pour entendre sa version des faits : ce qui ne devait être qu'une formalité prenait des proportions affligeantes… La jeune kunoichi prit un air très protocolaire que démentit le regard assassin (et doré ! Takara décida qu'il faudrait interroger la porteuse desdits yeux sur ces changements intempestifs) auquel eu droit Kakashi et, s'inclinant devant Tsunade :

- Tout d'abord je me dois de vous remercier de m'avoir acceptée comme apprentie en tant que future med-nin, je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante. Maintenant… Il est vrai que mes parents ne vous ont pas tout dit : si c'est à vous qu'ils se sont adressés et non à quelqu'un du village de la foudre c'est que je souffre d'une maladie liée à mon jutsu héréditaire… En cas d'émotion violente je deviens magnétique, que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Mes parents espéraient que vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour moi.

Tsunade hésita : les Torakurai lui avaient caché là un détail d'importance… Elle se trouvait en position de pouvoir revenir sur sa parole, mettant ainsi fin à cette situation embarrassante. Après un court conflit intérieur, sa curiosité médicale prit le dessus : elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler d'une maladie de ce genre et était curieuse de l'étudier. Elle se tourna vers Kakashi :

- Bon. Elle vient de dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès, il n'y a donc pas de problème… De plus il me semble que Takara aussi possède un jutsu héréditaire qui sera extrêmement efficace si elle avait à faire face à ce genre de cas de figure…

- Heu... Il faudrait que je sois drôlement rapide quand même, objecta la jeune Tooken, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit dans mes capacités…

- Et bien ça t'entraînera ! Et maintenant tout le monde dehors, je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Bam ! La porte se referma sur trois ninjas perplexes et un détestant suffisamment les ennuis pour faire quelque chose rapidement (ici s'éclipser) avant que tout ne lui retombe dessus. Takara eut donc le plaisir de se retrouver dans le no man's land. Si un regard avait pu blesser, Kakashi et Abunai se seraient fait exploser l'un l'autre. Après quelques minutes de silence pesant elle osa un :

- On devrait peut-être y aller non ?

Le retour fut des plus silencieux. Kakashi et Takara habitaient au dernier étage d'un immeuble sans ascenseur en tant que voisins de palier. Abunai ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard critique à l'épaisseur inexistante du mur quand les deux ninjas ouvrirent leurs portes respectives en même temps. Sans un mot, elle entra chez Takara, qui commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça, et installa Jinrai devant la fenêtre. Cependant, à peine la porte se fut elle refermée que la ninja de Kumo changea complètement de comportement. D'agressive et désagréable elle devint…différente. Elle n'arrêtais pas de plaisanter, proposait sans cesse de rendre service (sa maladresse lui permit de rendre service pendant 15 grosses secondes avant d'en être dispensée jusqu'à la fin de son séjour : faut dire aussi que l'œuf aurait très bien pu arrêter le feu sous la poêle tout seul après qu'Abunai ait oublié jusqu'à son existence, il le savait pourtant que ça foutrait le feu aux torchons suspendus à côté) et déclara même que Konoha lui avait fait une excellent impression et qu'après le nettoyage de pervers qui s'imposait, ce serait sûrement le plus grand village derrière Kumo… Takara profita de la soudaine bonne humeur ambiante pour interroger la jeune fille sur ses changements de pigmentation oculaire, tout en notant au passage que lesdits yeux étaient à présent verts. Mais Abunai ne s'était manifestement jamais posée la question…Et n'avait donc pas de réponse à fournir ! Les deux kunoichis venaient de finir de dîner quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Comme Takara refusait de lui faire confiance pour débarrasser (sans raison aucune), c'est Abunai qui alla ouvrir. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux blancs, et manifestement sur son 31. Après l'avoir dévisagé de haut en bas, elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, puis se tourna vers l'intérieur de l'appartement et cria :

- Takaraaa ! Il y a un monsieur qui dit avoir rendez-vous avec toi pour… (elle se tourna vers le visiteur) c'est bien tricoter que vous avez dit ?

Un quart de seconde plus tard le dit visiteur s'explosait dans la fenêtre de l'appartement, traversait en planant la place de Konoha et entrait dans le bureau de l'Hokage d'une façon peu conventionnelle. Quelques hurlements retentirent dans ledit bureau et un silence de mort les auraient suivi si la fenêtre d'en face n'avait pas pris le relais :

- NON MAIS DE QUEL DROIT VOUS VENEZ ICI POUR BALANCER LES INVITÉS ?

- Abunai, c'ét…

- Non Takara, tu es trop gentille ! Je t'interdis de prendre sa défense !

- Cet invité, comme tu dis, est aussi le pire pervers de Konoha…

- Genre il y a pire que toi ! Non mais t'as vu ce que tu lis !

- Ben justement, c'est lui qui l'écrit…

- … Là n'est pas la question. Et puis d'abord, comment t'as su qu'il était là ?

- Tu l'as crié suffisamment fort…

- PARCEQU'EN PLUS T'ÉCOUTES AUX MURS !

- Ca n'a pas été nécessaire pour t'entendre…

- Et ben si tu m'entends aussi bien de chez toi, retournes-y ! Au moins je n'aurais plus à supporter ta vue !

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez. L'homme aux cheveux gris haussa les épaules et décida qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter que la tigresse qui lui servait à présent de voisine. Ladite tigresse était encore une fois furieuse et encore une fois, à peine la porte fermée, de bonne humeur. Ce qu'elle n'était pas par contre c'était au courant. Au courant de quoi direz-vous ? Au courant du fait que Tsunade ne l'avait pas virée de son bureau précipitamment de manière calculée mais bien parce qu'elle en avait marre. C'est-à-dire que quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait oublié de lui donner rendez-vous pour commencer son entraînement, elle était tombée sur le dos de la première personne qui passait par là, soit Naruto. Le pauvre kitsune s'était donc retrouvé avec un message à donner à une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu, dans un endroit où il n'avait jamais été. Après bien des détours il s'était enfin retrouvé devant la porte de sa destinatrice, l'avait à moitié défoncée en tapant dessus mais avait perdu un peu de sa légendaire assurance quand UN ninja était venu lui ouvrir. Juste un peu, il lui en restait donc suffisamment pour faire connaître sa surprise à la moitié du village :

- Kakashi-sensei ? Je croyais que c'était la nouvelle de Kumo qui habitait ici ? Vous êtes drôlement rapide dit donc ! En plus elle habite avec Takara… Vous sortez avec les deux alors ? C'est quoi votre technique de drague ? C'est pourtant pas dans _Le Paradis du batifolage_ que vous avez pu l'apprendre !

Le ninja copieur n'arrivait pas à en placer une. Ses deux voisines quand à elles, s'étaient collées au mur et ne perdaient pas un mot de la ''conversation''. Abunai était tellement pliée en deux qu'elle devait se tenir les côtes de peur que celles-ci ne tombent sous la pression. Elle se contint néanmoins pour entendre la suite : en effet le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant venait de retentir pour la deuxième fois et une voix un peu rauque se fit entendre :

- Ah Naruto. Je t'ai cherché partout tu sais… On a fini par me dire que je pourrais te trouver ici, mais je t'avoue que sans tes hurlements je me serais trompé de porte. Tsunade a dût faire erreur en me donnant l'adresse

- Gaara ? Ca alors ! Quel surpr… Attends. Tu veux dire que c'est à l'autre porte que j'aurais dû frapper ?

- C'était plus que n'en pouvait supporter Abunai, elle s'écroula par terre en proie à un fou rire monstrueux. Takara s'aperçut trop tard qu'elle n'avait pas fini de débarrasser la table, et le plat en acier dans lequel elles avaient mangé traversa le mur avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Le Kazekage tourna la tête au bruit du plâtre pulvérisé et put alors constater que, sans son sable, il aurait fini décapité par de la vaisselle, et pas des plus propre. Sans se départir de son calme, il tourna la tête vers le trou et découvrit alors une ninja à l'air embêtée et une autre, écroulée de rire par terre. Tirant les conclusions qui s'imposaient, il lança son sable sur Takara. Aucun des ninjas de Konoha n'eut le temps de réagir, aussi est-ce à la surprise générale que le sable sembla se cogner contre une sphère invisible autour de la jeune Tooken. Abunai ne riait plus. Plus. Du. Tout.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Qui m'a foutu un cinglé pareil ? Ca te prend souvent d'agresser les gens comme ça ?

Décontenancé, Gaara fit reculer son sable, ce qui lui permis de se recevoir un bout de poisson à moitié mangé sur la tête (il était dans le plat et n'a plus était retenu que par le sable quand il est tombé sous le choc de l'arrêt, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé s'il avait mis sa ceinture de sécurité…). Kakashi écarquilla les yeux, songeant aux années entières de conflit diplomatique qui pouvait découler d'une agression de Kazekage à Konoha par une ninja de Kumo, avec un plat à poisson, pas propre en plus… Il songea sérieusement à se pendre, voire à aller se faire pendre ailleurs. Le ninja du sable reprit contenance et remarqua :

- C'est elle qui m'a agressée, je ne faisais que me défendre…

- Mais N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Ce n'est pas elle d'abord, c'est le plat qui t'a agressé. De plus, si c'est la personne qui le contrôlait qui t'intéresse, là je peux te renseigner : personne ne contrôlait ce plat ! Après si tu chipotes et que ce que tu veux c'est un responsable alors on peut dire que directement c'est moi, et qu'indirectement c'est Naruto ! Maintenant tu peux t'engueuler avec qui tu veux mais choisis vite !

Gaara jeta un regard à Naruto, qui n'avait pas cessé de sourire en attendant que quelqu'un ait la générosité de lui expliquer ce qui se passait, non. Il regarda Abunai, choisit de vivre et se saisi du plat à poisson sur un :

- Je vais en discuter avec lui.

Le pauvre ninja espérait pouvoir partir sur cette phrase particulièrement intéressante d'un point de vue diplomatique quand une certaine kunoichi se rappela au bon souvenir du reste du monde :

- OÙ crois-tu aller comme ça ?

Takara avait mis un petit moment à se remettre du choc mais risquait de mettre un peu plus longtemps à digérer la chose :

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir non ? T'as foutu du sable partout ! Alors t'es prié de nettoyer mon coco !

Le Kazekage habituel aurait tilté sur le _coco_ et explosé sur le _mon_ mais ce kazekage-là avait l'impression d'être tombé dans un univers parallèle où la vaisselle pouvait s'avérer particulièrement dangereuse et où l'autorité de la hiérarchie semblait avoir préférée prendre des vacances (notez : il la comprenait !). Il ramassa donc soigneusement le moindre de ses grains de sable, embarquant au passage une grande quantité de plâtre en poudre puis jeta à Naruto un regard suppliant. Le blondinet acquiesça :

- Ok j'ai compris : on y va ! Quand je pense que si je m'étais pas porté volontaire auprès de Tsunade, t'aurais dû dormir dans une grande suite vide après une scène pareille (Gaara pensa surtout que s'il avait accepté de dormir à l'hôtel il n'aurait jamais eu à supporter une scène pareille mais se tut par respect pour son ami et par prudence rapport à une bande de harpies qui le regardait bizarrement)! T'aurais tué la première femme de chambre qui serait passée par réflexe ! Au fait (à l'adresse d'Abunai), t'as rendez-vous chez Tsunade lundi à 8h. Salut !

Les deux ninjas étaient sur le point de s'engager dans l'escalier quand Gaara décida qu'il fallait quand même sauver le peu d'honneur qu'il restait à son village. Se tournant vers Takara, il essaya de reprendre le regard menaçant qu'il arborait habituellement (avec un succès assez peu probant vu qu'il avait gardé le bout de poisson sur la tête et qu'il avait le plat responsable dans la main) et dit :

- Je souhaiterai te voir t'entraîner. Demain. 8h.

- 10h.

Il jeta un regard surpris à la lanceuse de plat, de quoi se mêlait-elle ?

- On a décidé de s'entraîner ensemble et il est hors de question que je me lève à l'aube pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Kage !

- Je suis un Kage.

- Il est hors de question que je me lève à l'aube pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'un Kage en fonction et dans son propre village, corrigea la jeune fille sans se démonter.

- Bon, rendez-vous demain à 10h alors ! Bonne nuit les jeunes…

- Une minute le pervers ! Personne ne t'a invité il me semble !

- Je suis chargé de l'entraînement de Takara…

Ladite Takara commençait à en avoir plus que marre de ces discutions sans queue ni tête. D'habitude c'était elle qui les provoquait ! Ils s'étaient passé le mot pour l'embêter ou quoi ? Elle s'avança vers le mur posa la main au-dessus du trou, gratifia les garçons d'un _bonsoir tout le monde_ et le mur commença à fondre sous ses doigts. Le plâtre dégoulinait comme de la lave, se solidifiant au contact du bas du trou. Celui-ci fût rapidement entièrement rebouché et (Abunai confirme elle a vérifié) rigide comme au premier jour. Le seul défaut de cette méthode était que le mur était bien plus fin qu'avant et donc, encore moins isolant. Mais pour ce qu'il isolait avant…

Hatake Kakashi avait eu une journée éprouvante et était ravi de la voir s'achever. Pelotonné dans son lit, il était sûr le point s'endormir quand le grincement de sa porte le réveilla en sursaut, kunai brandi. Il ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise en découvrant que la personne qui se trouvait devant lui n'était autre que Torakurai Abunai.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi en pleine nuit toi ?

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant sa voix et se tourna vers lui, comme si elle avait pu ne pas le voir avant ! Elle resta immobile un moment avant de se mettre à hurler :

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle avait placé ses mains comme pour couvrir sa nudité, sauf qu'elle était habillée d'un pyjama on ne peut plus convenable…

- Sors de ma salle de bain tout de suite !

Le ninja au sharingan s'aperçu alors d'un détail pour le moins amusant : la kunoichi avait les yeux fermés, elle dormait. Enfin, quand il pensait amusant c'était sans compter tous les voisins qui se réveilleraient persuadés qu'il entrait dans la salle de bain des jeunes filles… Lesdits voisins étant en grande partie des collègues de bureau qui ne se gênerait pas pour faire du zèle devant Tsunade sous la forme d'un rapport supplémentaire détaillé. Moyennement drôle en fait... Et là ça le devenait encore moins ! Le ninja copieur senti sa mâchoire se décrocher.

- Il faut absolument que je me rhabille, disait-elle en faisant mine d'enlever ses vêtements.

D'un bond il fut sur elle. Bloquant ses mains (pervers mais pas encore de la carrure de Jiraiya, il y a des limites à tout) il se rappela avec ennui que réveiller un somnambule pouvait le tuer. Que faire ? Heureusement très inspiré cette nuit, il dit d'une voix partagée entre l'énervement et un début de fou rire :

- Mais non, ce n'est pas la peine ! Je vais sortir. Toi tu n'as qu'à aller te baigner. Voilà, je m'en vais.

- Passe moi le shampoing d'abord !

Le ninja jeta un regard ennuyé autour de lui avant de lui donner la bouteille d'huile qui se trouvait à proximité. La jeune fille lui fit alors un grand sourire (très très très inhabituel) et entra dans son lit comme s'il possédait un rebord. Le ninja en profita pour passer dans l'appartement d'à côté où il réveilla Takara :

- Heu… Ta copine veut se déshabiller dans mon appart pour aller dans mon lit de manière décente… Je fais quoi ?

- Tu te réveilles, tu réalises que tu fantasmes complètement et tu te rendors…


	4. Et une calamité de plus !

Désolée d'avoir tant tardé pour le chapitre 4, mais vous savez, les voyages, l'accès peu possible à l'ordi… Je vous demande bien humblement pardon. J'espère au moins que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture…

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Une nouvelle calamité arrive à Konoha !

- Tu te réveilles, tu réalises que tu fantasmes et tu te rendors…

Takara se retourna dans son lit, chercha une position confortable et s'apprêta à fermer les yeux, mais Kakashi ne resta pas bouche bée longtemps.

- Mais, enfin Takara, je t'assure ! Elle a débarqué chez moi dans une crise de somnambulisme, persuadée que mon lit était sa baignoire, et…

- La ferme le vieux je veux DORMIR ! s'écria la jeune fille en se redressant dans son lit.

-Bon. Si tu le prends comme ça…

Qui que ce soit de censé aurait pu penser qu'il allait s'en aller en refermant bien la porte. Kakashi n'eut même pas cette idée, qui aurait pu lui être dictée par le plus élémentaire savoir-vivre. A la place, il se pencha, saisit le col du pyjama de sa protégée, et la fit lever de force, pour l'entraîner en direction de son propre appartement.

- Ca va pas non ? Lâche-moi immédiatement, Hatake Kakashi !

- Pas avant que tu aies admis que je ne mentais pas !

Là, Takara vit rouge. Que Kakashi croit en la réalité de ses rêves, d'accord. Qu'il vienne la réveiller pour ça, passe encore. Mais qu'il la fasse sortir du lit, et de ses PROPRES rêves trèèès agréables, là non ! Elle passa le bras derrière son épaule, posa sa main sur son col, et le fit fondre. Elle s'éloigna vivement et s'apprêtait à se remettre à hurler quand quelqu'un au dessus se mit à frapper sur le plafond :

- C'est pas fini d'embêter les filles à une heure pareille Kakashi ? Je ferai un rapport à l'Hokage !

Kakashi ferma les yeux. Ca allait commencer. Sa réputation était foutue. Tsunade allait croire qu'il poursuivait sa protégée et son amie à quatre heures du matin.

En voyant sa tête, Takara eut un peu pitié de lui.

- Bon, je vais voir. Mais si tu m'as fait lever pour rien, je te plante dix flèches dans le corps, compris ?

Elle commença par aller voir dans la chambre d' Abunaï, et constata à son grand étonnement qu'elle était vide.

- Ben, où elle est ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : elle dort avec une bouteille d'huile dans mon lit.

-Bon. D'accord. Allons voir ça.

Elle le considéra un instant.

- Est-ce que les pervers savent dire la vérité ? Pas à plein temps, bien sûr faut pas trop vous en demander… Mais périodiquement ?

Le regard noir de Kakashi l'incita à traverser au plus vite son appartement pour pénétrer dans celui de son tuteur.

- Ben Abunaï… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

-C'est pas vrai, c'est une réunion dans ma salle de bains aujourd'hui ! En plus tout va mal, ma bouteille de shampoing est vide, regardez !

Et, d'un geste large et dévastateur, elle projeta le contenu de sa bouteille d'huile en direction de ses interlocuteurs interloqués. Takara lança ses mains en avant et solidifia l'huile avant qu'elle ne l'asperge. Mais Kakashi, lui, se prit le liquide en plein dans la figure.

Takara regarda avec étonnement Kakashi s'essuyer les yeux en pestant, ses cheveux pendouillant lamentablement autour de son visage. Il était vraiment pas doué, quelle idée de rester planté là ! Bon, aussi, qui aurait pu prévoir que la jeune kunoichi de Kumo réagirait aussi bizarrement ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait, le Sharingan de service ?

Bon sang… Cette stupide huile bouchait les pores de son masque ! Il ne pouvait plus respirer… Ah non, il n'allait pas encore être obligé de l'enlever ! Pas question !

Il se précipita vers la (véritable) salle de bain et arracha le masque désormais inutilisable de son visage. Heureusement, il en avait un de rechange… Bon. OU était ce masque de rechange déjà ?

Oh non.

Il était de l'autre côté de la chambre. Juste à côté des deux folles.

Pas question de remettre le premier masque.

Il se saisit de la première serviette venue, se la flanqua sur la tête, laissant un minuscule espace pour regarder où il allait, et rentra dans la chambre. Mais avant d'avoir pu récupérer ladite pièce d'étoffe, il dut se précipiter pour arrêter Takara qui s'apprêtait à secouer son amie de fraîche date.

- Ca va pas, non ? C'est pas que je ne serai pas ravie d'en être débarrassé, mais si tu réveilles brusquement une somnambule, tu risques de la tuer ! Et imagine les complications diplomatiques ! Pas de ça. Si tu veux absolument la trucider, fais pas ça chez moi, ça serait encore pour ma pomme !

Ils considérèrent un instant la somnambule qui dormait dans le lit de Kakashi, et qui, à chaque fois qu'ils la touchaient ou essayaient de lui parler, reprenait sa crise de somnambulisme. Super pratique.

- Ca va être comme ça tous les soirs ?

- J'espère bien que non. Ca fait un choc de voir cette furie débarquer chez moi en pleine nuit !

- Et moi, te voir faire irruption chez moi ! Bon, c'est pas tout, ça, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Rien, tant que tu ne m'as pas présenté des excuses. »

Elle considéra d'un air ahuri le copy-ninja complètement couvert d'huile, avec une serviette enroulée autour de la tête.

- Des quoi ?

- Des excuses. Pour avoir refusé de croire en ma bonne foi.

- Alors là, tu peux crever, mon petit.

- Alors je te laisse te dépatouiller toute seule.

La jeune fille se fendit d'un sourire carnassier.

- Rectification : Je TE laisse te dépatouiller tout seul. Après tout, elle est chez TOI. Bonne nuit… Et bonne huile !

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle fit volte-face, sortit de l'appartement et retourna tranquillement se coucher, impatiente de voir comment tout allait se dérouler le lendemain…

Kakashi, lui, resta planté devant Abunai endormie.

_Elle est mignonne quand elle dort. C'est les seuls moments où elle ne hurle pas !_

Il secoua la tête. Eh là, il parlait de la psychopathe de service !

Moyennant quoi il souleva le matelas plein d'huile avec la fille dessus, le posa par terre dans un coin de la chambre, et alla en chercher un propre pour lui qu'il installa sur le lit. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas invitée. En plus, à cause d'elle, il allait devoir dormir avec un masque au cas où elle se réveillerait avant lui, ce qui était probable après une nuit pareille.

Il alla se débarrasser de la plus grande partie de l'huile dont il était couvert, puis tomba comme une masse sur le matelas (propre) et s'endormit. Enfin.

Le lendemain matin, Takara s'éveilla au doux son de :

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA, TOI ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question !

- T'as du culot !

- Remarque, tu soutenais bien que tu étais dans ta salle de bain…

- Il délire complètement là !

- T'es bien placée pour parler, toi !

Takara s'amusait tellement qu'elle décida de leur laisser encore un peu de temps pour s'engueuler…

- Pervers affligeant !

- T'es vraiment une dinde !

- Une QUOI ?

Le tonnerre retentit dans l'immeuble. Takara jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, au dessus de Jinrai qui semblait habitué à ce genre d'événement, et continuait à dormir tranquillement, malgré le fait que sa fourrure soit complètement hérissée.. Le ciel était parfaitement bleu, pourtant…

Encore le tonnerre. Avec éclair cette fois-ce. Là, Takara décida d'arrêter les frais et se précipita à côté, où elle trouva une Abunai furibarde et un Kakashi aux cheveux légèrement roussis.

- C'est pas un peu fini non ?

Abunai se retourna vers elle, lui adressant un sourire amical et un geste de la main :

- Tiens, salut Takara, ça boom ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Non, je t'assure, exceptionnellement cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui a raison…

- Pas possible je te dis.

Ca faisait un quart d'heure qu'Abunai niait avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi être somnambule.

- Ca a bien dû déjà t'arriver… Et puis, je t'ai vu.

- T'as rêvé.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est probablement encore un coup du gugusse masqué ! Et mufle en plus ! Il m'a flanquée par terre !

Le gugusse masqué en question s'apprêta à lui lancer une réplique pour le moins acide, mais Takara, sentant venir le drame, décida d'intervenir :

- C'est pas vrai ! Abunai et Kakashi ! Vous avez respectivement huit et douze ans de plus que moi, mais vous faites sept ans d'âge mental ! A vous entendre vous engueuler, on dirait un vieux couple !

Elle aurait mieux fait de les laisser malmener l'immeuble… Deux ninjas furieux et dangereux ligués contre elle, c'était trop.

- Tu vas voir pendant l'entraînement, toi !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Mais t'as forcément vu débarquer un tigre géant ! Rayé jaune sur noir, ça te dit rien ?

- Euh…

- Avec une fille qui… Oui, elle était probablement en train de hurler…

- Oui, mais…

- Parce que, tu vois, c'est ma sœur. Enfin, ma sœur adoptive. D'une certaine façon. Parce que sa mère…

- Bon, tu veux le savoir, si je l'ai vue, ou non ?

- Ca te prend souvent de couper la parole aux gens ? Tu veux un coup de kunaï dans la gueule ?

- Mais…

- Bon, tu l'as vue ? J'ai pas que ça à faire, moi, de te taper la discute !

Une jeune fille arborant fièrement le bandeau frontal de Kumo no Kuni, les mains sur les hanches, et une… ah ben oui, une hermine enroulée autour de son cou faisait face à un Choji Akimichi un peu perdu…

- Oui, on a déjà vu une sorte de furie trimballant un tigre de ménagerie. Elle est arrivée hier.

La jeune brune fit volte-face :

- Comment ça, une furie ? Ma sœur ? Espèce de…

Et puis, sans crier gare, elle se figea, les yeux sur le nouveau venu, et tomba dans les pommes.

-Heu... C'est moi qui lui ai fait cet effet là ?

- Mais non, c'est la fatigue, Kiba, sans doute… Allez, aide-moi, on va l'amener à Takara et Kakashi. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est chez Takara que l'excitée loge.

Le jeune Inuzuka obéit, tout en regardant la fille de Kumo. Depuis quand les gens s'évanouissaient-ils en plein milieu de la rue et d'une phrase ? Décidément, ils étaient bizarres, ceux de Kumo…

- Ils doivent être au terrain d'entraînement du team Kakashi à cette heure-ci…

°°°°°°°°°°°

Abunai et Kakashi attendaient en tenant une conversation presque civile sur le terrain d'entraînement du team 7, pendant que les trois membres dudit team s'entraînaient à la maîtrise de leur chakra dans un coin.

Takara avait demandé un petit moment pour aller chercher ses armes.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Abunai la regarda de haut en bas d'un air incrédule :

- Ca ne va pas te gêner dans tes mouvements, tout ça ?

Takara lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Tu rigoles ?

Elle portait un étui à shuriken, un à kunaïs, un katana, un arc immense, deux éventails et un nunchaku…

Kakashi ne semblait pas étonné outre mesure, et se plaça au centre du terrain.

- Allez, Tooken, au boulot !

Elle allait se mettre en position, lorsque Gaara arriva au moment même où Naruto intervenait :

- Mais vous allez la mettre en pièces, Kakashi-sensei !

-C'est sûr Naruto, elle ne va pas tenir deux secondes. C'est pour ça que je vais regarder son supplice avec délectation.

La réplique de Gaara énerva immédiatement la jeune Tooken.

- Non, là, vous rêvez. Même toi, Gaara du Désert, qu'on m'a décrit si impressionnant, je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi.

- Ouais, en attendant, mets-toi en place, Takara, rappela d'un air lassé l'homme masqué.

Elle allait obéir, quand elle remarqua qu'il avait sorti le Paradis du Batifolage de sa poche. Là, c'était trop.

Les spectateurs, excepté Sasuke grâce à son Sharingan, n'eurent pas le temps de voir la flèche partir…

Kakashi ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait quand il vit son bouquin licencieux lui être arraché des mains et atterrir à deux mètres de là… avec une magnifique flèche plantée dans la couverture.

- J'ai horreur d'être prise pour quantité négligeable, Kakashi. Tu sais pourtant que je peux être dangereuse, ne me confonds pas avec une gennin inexpérimentée, merci.

Elle rebanda son arc.

- Alors, en position, monsieur le ninja copieur au Sharingan Kakashi ?

Abunai détestait qu'on malmène un bouquin, même un bouquin licencieux. Alors, elle se dirigea vers le petit livre orange, le ramassa, et y jeta un coup d'œil.

Donc, lorsque Kakashi voulut ramasser sa légitime propriété, il la repéra entre les mains de la fille au tigre…

- Hé, on peut savoir ce que tu fais, là ?

- Je m'instruis. C'est dingue ce que c'est mal écrit…

- Hé, Abunai ! intervint Takara d'un air amusé, tu ne nous refais pas les changements de couleur de la première fois ?

- Ah ben non, c'était l'effet de surprise, je sais me dominer quand même… Tiens, Kakashi, je le pose là, ton torchon… Minable, vraiment. Même moi, je pourrais faire mieux. Et maintenant, si tu t'occupais un peu de Takara ?

- Oui, elle a raison, j'ai le katana qui me démange, là…

Kakashi décida en effet de se mettre en position. Avec tous ses démêlés avec la fille de Kumo (qui le regardait avec un grand sourire narquois sur le visage), il avait oublié que sa protégée était presque pire qu'elle…

En effet, ladite jeune fille se précipita sur lui à une vitesse incroyable et sortit son katana. Elle commença à tenter des passes impossibles qui le firent reculer, quand il décida que ça suffisait, quand même. Il était devant un kazekage, ses élèves et une gamine de Kumo No Kuni, il n'allait pas perdre la face comme ça, quand même !

Il attaqua donc la jeune fille sur son point faible : le ninjutsu…

En effet, elle n'avait absolument aucun don pour cette discipline. Elle recula, l'air paniqué, puis tenta de se servir de sa vitesse hors du commun pour s'en tirer. Dur dur… Elle entendit Sakura demander :

- Pourquoi Kakashi-sensei ne se sert-il pas de suiton ? Il a copié toutes les techniques, il y a un lac à proximité, et pourtant il se limite à des futon et des katon. C'est pas logique…

Takara ne put s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissant. Il savait, pour l'eau. Et il ne l'attaquait pas là-dessus. Elle devrait le remercier plus tard.

- N'empêche qu'elle va se faire écraser…

Abunai lança un regard normal (donc furieux) à Gaara, et cria : « Vas-y Takara ! » le plus fort possible pour lui clouer le bec. Mais visiblement le choc des plats volants s'était atténué, car il se contenta de la regarder de son regard sombre et d'affirmer :

- Elle ne tiendrait même pas contre Tenten, qui pourtant n'a pas l'air bien douée…

Takara arrêta immédiatement de combattre, recula hors de portée de Kakashi, et fit face au Kage.

- Tu ne sais pas de qui tu parles ! Tenten est une kunoichi extraordinaire qui m'a appris une bonne partie du maniement des armes ! Et si tu veux savoir, elle est Maître d'arts martiaux !

- Et Takara a dépassé son niveau, ajouta nonchalamment le pervers masqué. Alors, tu vas voir qu'elle n'a pas encore tout montré. Allez, en garde Takara !

Mais Takara s'était tellement énervée qu'elle fit la chose la plus stupide possible. Au lieu de reprendre sa place, elle ressortit son katana, et elle fit mine d'attaquer Gaara, qui projeta son sable au-devant d'elle. Mais contre toutes attentes, ça ne la stoppa pas. Elle y appliqua une main et passa à travers comme dans du brouillard.

Abunai décida que décidément, ils en faisaient trop, et que Takara s'énervait bien facilement (elle pouvait parler, tiens…). Alors, elle posa la main sur le dos de Jinrai, dont les poils se dressèrent, et une fois de plus, un éclair vint séparer les deux adversaires. Ils la regardèrent d'un air étonné, et elle s'apprêtait à les tancer, quand une voix lui coupa la parole.

- Eh, Abunai, c'est ça ? Il est à toi, ce colis ?

La jeune fille répondit machinalement :

- Je n'attend pas de courrier, merci…

- Euh, je crois qu'il fallait le prendre au sens métaphorique, Abunai. C'est qui, Kiba ?

- Aucune idée. Mais elle réclamait la fille au tigre à cor et à cris sur la place publique ce matin. Elle y est tombée dans les pommes quand je suis arrivée. AIEUH ! Et sa stupide bestiole passe son temps à me mordre ! Bouffe-la, Akamaru !

Abunai se décida enfin à se retourner, à cause d'un mot.

- Bestiole ? Quelle bestiole ? Non ! Laisse, sale cabot !

- Appelle pas mon chien comme ça ! Non mais ! Tout ça pour un furet…

- Une HERMINE pauvre idiot ! Et si tu tiens à ta peau, t'as intérêt à ce que je la récupère en bon état !

- Ca va, pleure pas… Kiba venait de rattraper le petit animal blanc. Je l'ai. Pas la peine de s'énerver…

Abunai, qui s'était penchée par-dessus l'épaule de Takara sur la fille évanouie, lui jeta un regard noir :

- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas ! Narumi…

- Non, moi, c'est Kiba…

- C'est à ma sœur que je parle, andouille ! Narumi… Eh, oh… elle s'en prit à nouveau à l'Inuzuka : Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est devant toi qu'elle s'est évanouie !

Kiba aurait probablement demandé des explications sur ces propos sibyllins si Takara n'avait pas pris la parole :

- Faudrait un med-nin… Ca va pas du tout, là !

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas je sais ce que c'est… Mais ça m'énerve que ce soit à propos de ce type-là, c'est tout ! Elle va se réveiller bientôt. Et puis, je te signale que je suis med-nin…

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu es sûre…

- Oui, je suis sûre ! Tiens, regarde ! »

En effet, Narumi commençait à bouger. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, à temps en tous cas pour entendre Abunai s'exclamer :

- Ah ben dis-donc, petite sœur, tu les choisis bien !

Kakashi, qui avait profité de l'interruption pour aller récupérer son livre, et qui avait donc complètement zappé la conversation, finit par aller voir ce qui se passait.

_Bon. Une hermine. V'là autre chose. Eh, mais cette fille…_

- Ben Narumi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu la connais, Abunai ?

- Ben attends, je te retourne la question ! Comment tu connais ma sœur ?

- Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Vous me flanquez un mal de tête…

Narumi se redressait péniblement.

- Salut, Kakashi, ça fait plaisir de te revoir…

Abunai ne savait pas se taire.

- Mais comment tu le connais, enfin ?

- Zen, soeurette ! Hatake Kakashi, ça te dit quelque chose ? Ha-Ta-Ke, pigé ?

Abunai devint vert pomme…

- Ha… Hatake Kakashi ? Non. S'il te plaît. Pitié. Dis-moi qu'on n'est pas liés par la famille, ou je pète un câble ! »

_Comme si c'était pas encore fait…_ soupira intérieurement Kakashi.

- Ben non, puisque c'est mon cousin du côté de papa, et toi ma cousine de celui de maman… Pourquoi, tu comptes l'épouser ?

- Ca va pas la tête ? N'essaie même pas d'insinuer un truc pareil ! Mais ce serait la honte de la famille ! Tu te rends compte ?

- Bof, tu sais, c'est un des shinobis les plus puissants de Konoha…

- Ouais, mais c'est un pervers complet !

- Et alors, toi aussi !

- Grblz ?

- Non, je rigole, Abunai…

- Je te hais, Narumi !

Comme d'habitude, elle se calma brusquement au moment où les autres s'y attendaient le moins.

- Enfin, bienvenue à Konoha ! Au fait, dites donc…

Elle les dévisagea tous les uns après les autres d'un air soupçonneux.

- On nous a parlé d'un Jinchuuriki dans ce village. Vous le connaissez ? Nous avons à lui parler, Narumi et moi.

Ca faisait bizarre de la voir sérieuse. Mais ils ne pouvaient quand même pas briser le tabou qui leur interdisait de dévoiler le secret de Naruto… Kakashi jeta un regard rapide au garçon-renard, et s'apprêta à balancer un mensonge quelconque.

Enfin, il l'aurait fait si une furie en vert n'avait pas débarqué sur le terrain d'entraînement et ne s'était pas plantée, furieuse, devant Gaara.

- KAZEKAGE-SAMA ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eh ouais ! Deux folles supplémentaires arrivent à Konoha… Je vous dis pas ce que les habitants de ce (relativement) paisible petit village vont en baver. Y compris moi… Pauvre Takara, morte martyre. Lol !

Allez, Abunai, enchaîne ! Et bonne chance…

Le personnage de Narumi représente la petite sœur de Tecil/Abunai, pour information.

Takara


	5. Des crises de toutes sortes

**Crise d'hyperchakrie, crise de foie et crise de nerf…**

Ce moment resta longtemps dans les mémoires des habitants de Konoha… Dans un village ninja on voit toutes sortes de choses, on se blase vite, mais il y a des limites à tout ! Et s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle personne n'était préparé c'est pouvoir prendre un jour le Kazekage Gaara no Subaku en plein délit…de fuite ! Le jeune homme à la jarre avait en effet verdi au simple son de la voix de la nouvelle venue, et il était maintenant carrément en train de se sauver ! Pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire que la kunoichi payait de mine : sans le bandeau ninja de Suna qu'elle arborait, difficile d'imaginer qu'elle pouvait ne serait-ce qu'être dangereuse. C'est donc une jeune fille totalement inoffensive qui s'approcha de la rivière, enchaîna quelques mouvements de mains et stoppa un kage en pleine course. Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à l'eau et constata que le reflet de la jeune fille s'était étiré et mêlé à celui de Gaara,_ Il faudrait une coupure ici._ une variante de la prise des ombres ? Takara fut la première à réagir de manière rationnelle : elle s'approcha de l'étrangère :

« Hum… Excusez-moi, vous avez un pass pour circuler dans Konoha ?

-Evidemment ! Je suis la garde du corps du Kazekage ! »

Les ninjas tournèrent la tête vers Gaara. Il avait une garde du corps ? Lui ! (Kiba et Naruto étouffèrent un fou rire en toussant d'une manière extrêmement peu crédible) Takara jeta un regard surpris au jeune homme, s'apercevant au passage que la nouvelle venue avait beau être jolie, le Kazekage refusait de la regarder:

« C'est vrai ?

**-**Non ! Aucune personnalité officielle ne l'a attachée à ce travail ! Elle me harcèle c'est tout ! Et en plus… »

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par l'apparition d'un miroir entre Takara et lui :

« Mademoiselle je vous prierai de reculer : aucune personne de sexe féminin ne peut s'approcher du Kazekage.

Takara fit un violent effort au niveau des maxillaires pour empêcher sa mâchoire de heurter le sol. Prenant sur elle, elle demanda, aussi poliment que possible :

-Ah bon ? Et, il y a une raison à ça ?

-Je suis désolée mais nous devons nous retirer. La situation nécessite que j'aie une discussion avec ma hiérarchie. »

Et la jeune fille disparut dans un nuage de fumée, en même temps que Gaara, laissant les ninjas quelque part entre la perplexité et l'hilarité. Abunai fut la première à briser le silence :

« Pauvre Gaara ! Il a tellement de succès auprès des femmes qu'il a dû prendre une garde du corps ! Trop drôle ! Mais bon, j'en connais un qui aurait mieux fait de prendre aussi une garde du corps ! Pas vrai Kiba ? »

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux :

« Pardon ?

-Allons ! Ne fait pas comme si t'étais modeste ! T'as vu un peu le succès que t'as ! »

L'abîme de perplexité que venait d'ouvrir la kunoichi était digne des meilleurs futons, d'autant que sa sœur semblait véritablement furieuse. Seul Sasuke semblait se moquer éperdument du potentiel succès de Kiba sur la gente féminine, il était le seul à ne pas avoir oublié qu'il était sur un terrain d'entraînement et il retourna cramer des arbres en attendant que les autres reviennent à leurs activités habituelles. Kakashi prit finalement la parole, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix :

« Dis moi Abunai, t'es encore en train de parler pour ne rien dire uniquement pour nous faire passer pour des crétins là ? Rassure moi : Narumi s'est bien évanouie pour une raison purement médicale ? »

Le sourire de la kunoichi aurait fait peur à n'importe qui :

« C'est drôle non ?

-Abunai je vais te tuer ! Tais-toi ! »

L'hermine de Narumi sauta sur Jinrai, engageant une lutte à peu près égale malgré la différence énorme de taille. Pendant ce temps ladite Narumi avait sauté sur sa sœur et entreprenait de l'étrangler. En trois passes, Abunai s'était dégagée de son étreinte et les deux kunoichis engagèrent un combat de taijutsu rageur. La plus âgée n'avait pas cessé un instant de sourire, et semblait trouver la situation des plus plaisante. Entre deux coups de pieds elle eut même le temps de jeter un signe de tête à Kakashi, ce qui valu aussitôt au ninja l'attention soutenue de tous les présents. Surtout d'un certain Inuzuka qui commençait vraiment à trouver la situation pesante :

« Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Depuis quand les filles s'évanouissent devant moi dans la rue ? En plus tout le monde a l'air d'être au courant sauf moi ! Si cette histoire me concerne, j'ai le droit de savoir en quoi !

-Si je te le dis tu ne me croiras pas… »

Sakura intervint :

« Laisser tomber vos effets de suspens bidon Kakashi-sensei ! On veut savoir ce qui se passe !

-Comment dire… Narumi…et Kiba…sont…

-OUI ? commencèrent à s'énerver les autres.

-Ames sœurs. Lâcha le ninja. »

(Ceci est un très gros silence, très pesant mais dont on sent qu'il ne va pas tarder à exploser. Vous savez le calme avant la tempête ? Ben voilà…)

« Kakashi… »

Le susnommé se retourna juste à temps pour voir Narumi esquisser un mouvement de pinceau dans sa direction. À la stupéfaction générale il ferma aussitôt les yeux, alors qu'une créature étrange venait d'apparaître et de se jeter sur lui. Sous les yeux des ninjas stupéfaits, le shinobi se fit dévorer sans esquisser un seul geste de défense. Narumi, qui ne se considérait manifestement pas comme vengée, pris quand même la peine de dire au cadavre : « tu me paieras ça Kakashi ! » (!) Elle disparu alors dans un nuage de fumée, non sans laisser derrière des menaces de morts lentes, douloureuses et nombreuses à sa sœur. Celle-ci n'avait même pas cillé devant le décès du copy-ninja, elle se tourna vers le groupe :

« Quand je vous avais dit que c'était drôle ! »

Takara ne pu retenir un hoquet :

« Mais enfin, Abu…

-Mais fait pas cette tête là ! C'est pas si grave ! Juste un peu impressionnant les premières fois…

-Parce que ça la prend souvent ? s'écria Naruto.

-Bah oui ! Calmez-vous, tous. Il y a pas mort d'homme !

-Comment ça pas mort d'homme ? C'était une grenouille Kakashi ?

-Hein ? Kak… Ah ! Vous y avez cru ?

-Ben…

-Quand je pense à la réputation qu'a Konoha à l'extérieur ! Vous êtes même pas capable de reconnaître un sort de genjustu ?

-C'est vrai que vous avez pas fait fort les jeunes ! renchérit le tas d'os et de chair qui restait par terre.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! (Ceci est le hurlement du seul ninja au monde à ne pas avoir compris que camouflage et orange ça fait deux) Un zombie !

-Naruto-baka ! lui balança Abunai en même temps que son poing dans la tête. Je viens de dire que c'était une illusion : regarde. »

Elle enchaîna quelques signes des mains avant de les frapper l'une contre l'autre, une fois. Un gigantesque flash lumineux éblouit l'assistance. Quand la lumière redevint supportable, Kakashi était debout là où ses restes s'étalaient un instant plus tôt, pas une seule trace de sang sur lui.

« Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Le zombie se relève ! Il va tous nous dévorer !

-On va chez Ichikaru Naruto ?

-Ouf… C'est bien Kakashi-sensei. N'ayez pas peur tout le monde ! Tout va bien. »

Pendant que Takara et Sakura se mettaient à deux pour empêcher Abunai de pulvériser le kitsune (**renard en japonais pour ceux qui suivent pas **), celui-ci alla récupérer son coéquipier dans un but purement écologique (**la moitié de la forêt a dû avoir le temps de cramer entre temps**).

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« QUI a fait ce plan de table ? râlait Abunai.

-Hn. Approuva Sasuke. »

En effet, autour de la table circulaire, la ninja de Kumo s'était retrouvée coincée entre Sasuke et Kakashi pendant que le shinobi-glaçon considérait que rien n'aurait pu lui arriver de pire que d'être coincé entre les deux folles (Takara et Abunai). Sakura, coincée quand à elle entre Kiba et Naruto, ne faisait aucun commentaire mais n'en pensait pas moins…

« Ben… Je crois qu'en fait personne n'a vraiment fait attention, c'est déjà bien qu'on ait pu trouver une table qui nous accueille tous à cette heure…argua l'Inuzuka.

-Tu parles… Cet endroit est très mal fréquenté ! dit Kakashi avec un regard coulant vers Abunai, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'es pas là d'habitude que je sache ?

-Hummm…intervint Takara, voilà, voilà… »

S'en suivit un silence consterné où chacun mesurait selon son échelle personnelle le degré de nullité d'une telle tentative d'apaisement. Sasuke était manifestement le plus critique car il ne pu retenir un :

« Hn… »

Abunai chercha à profiter de cette ''intervention'' pour relancer les hostilités mais Kiba prit les devants :

« Très fort votre histoire d'âme sœur tout à l'heure ! Franchement j'ai failli y croire !

-C'était pas une blague… Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle s'est évanouie ?

-J'en sais rien moi ! Elle a fait une chute de tension !

-Non elle a fait une hyperchakrie ! »

Naruto décida aussitôt que la conversation ne le concernait pas et que ses ramens nécessitaient la plus grande attention immédiate. Sakura pour sa part, ayant commencé sa formation de med-nin, s'intéressait à se genre de termes techniques et demanda un surplus de détails, qu'Abunai accepta de lui donner.

« L'hyperchakrie, c'est quand le taux de chakra grimpe considérablement d'un coup. Le trop grand apport d'énergie vitale a les mêmes effets sur le cerveau qu'une drogue : pour éviter que la personne ne devienne gaga à vie, son cerveau se bloque et elle tombe dans les pommes.

-Ch'est contagieux ? s'inquiéta Chôji entre deux bouchées de ramens.

-Non. C'est une maladie très rare et je ne connais personne en dehors de ma famille qui en ait souffert. En fait le problème c'est que nous avons trop de chakra de naissance… Afin d'en avoir un meilleur contrôle, notre corps utilise un réservoir extérieur, composé lui-même de chakra à la base : Jinrai et Yuki, l'hermine de ma sœur, sont des amas de chakra à l'origine, qui ont pris la forme de notre âme, on appelle ça un meirei. Comme dans les portraits chinois : si j'étais un animal, je serais un tigre.

-Quel rapport avec les évanouissements ?

-J'y arrive : la plupart du temps, l'animal suffit à endiguer et contrôler le flot de chakra, mais le principe de l'âme sœur c'est que son chakra est exactement complémentaire avec l'autre. Quand quelqu'un voit le visage de son âme-sœur, il échange inconsciemment du chakra avec elle, du coup quand Narumi a vu le visage de Kiba, leur deux chakras ont fusionnés un bref instant et la surcharge l'a faite tomber dans les pommes… Simple non ?

-…

-J'ai strictement rien compris !

-Ca étonne tout le monde Naruto ! répliqua Sakura.

-Mais…mais ça veut dire que je vais devoir l'épouser ? J'la connais même pas !

-Mais personne te forcera à l'épouser Kiba… Cet évanouissement ne t'impose rien mais bon, c'est quand même un sacré indice sur comment tout cela va finir…

-Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien Kakashi…

-Mais de rien… »

Sakura sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose :

« Mais, Kakashi-sensei, vous avez bien dit que vous étiez son cousin non ? Alors vous aussi vous allez vous évanouir le jour où vous trouverez votre âme sœur ?

- Non…

-Comment ça se fait ?

-Eh bien… repris Abunai

-Hummm…hummm…

-En gros,…

-Hummmm…HUMMM…

-Ca va Chôji ? Tu n'es pas en train de t'étouffer au moins ?

-Non… C'est pas ça…

-Bah alors…Aïe ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ? »

Kakashi venait d'envoyer un coup de coude aussi efficace que risqué dans les côtes de sa voisine. Il faut dire que LUI avait eu la présence d'esprit de suivre le regard de Chôji, et qu'il avait ainsi découvert les raisons de son inquiétude. Ses lèvres dissimulées par le masque n'eurent aussi aucun mal à dire discrètement :

« Na. Ru. Mi. »

Abunai enchaîna aussitôt sans que son visage laisse filtrer une expression quelconque de surprise :

« Et donc ce genre d'entraînement est totalement inadapté !

-Vous parliez de moi ? Demanda la jeune fille à l'hermine.

-Mais pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? dit le kitsune avec un GRAND sourire TRES peu crédible.

-Peut-être le fait qu'Abunai sort la même pseudo-phrase naturelle chaque fois qu'elle ne veut pas que je sache de quoi elle parlait avant. »

(Silence consterné)

« Et puis aussi le fait que personne de censé ne parlerait d'entraînement aujourd'hui d'après ce que m'a dit l'Hokage…

-Ah bon ?

-Non mais attendez là ! C'est quand même pas moi qui vais vous rappeler vos propres coutumes ! Vous savez quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

-…Samedi ?

-Le combien triple baka orange fluo !

-Baka toi-même ! J'en sais rien moi ! Le 21 non ?

-Mais sois logique Naruto ! Si on était le 21 ça voudrait dire que… »

Sakura bondit de sa chaise, poussa un cri déchirant et s'enfuit en courant. Quelques anges passèrent avant qu'Abunai n'ose :

« Ca la prend souvent ?

-Seulement quand elle réalise que la fête de l'équinoxe d'été est ce soir et qu'elle n'a rien prévu.

-Oh. C'est grave ?

-C'est quand même l'une des fêtes les plus importantes de l'année ! Normalement, tout le village passe l'après-midi sur la plage et le soir, il y a un bal masqué.

-Tu veux dire qu'on doit se déguiser !

-Ca va pas non ! hurla la tablée dans un accord parfait.

-Euh… J'ai insulté l'orgueil local là ?

-Groumph…

-Ca va, ça va… Excusez-moi !

-…

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'es… excusée ?

-Moi ? Ca va pas non ?

-Tu viens de le faire.

-JAMAIS de la vie !

-Nous t'avons parf…

-Toi l'épouvantail cloche je t'ai toujours pas sonné ! C'est une manie chez toi d'embêter les gens ?

-Seulement quand c'est toi !

-De quoi ! Espèce de pervers pernicieux peu subtil !

-…

-Est-ce qu'on pourrais revenir au sujet d'origine, s'il vous plaît ? Osa Takara qui s'était manifestement autoproclamée médiatrice en chef.

-Hein ? Ah oui c'est vrai… C'est quoi cette histoire alors ?

-En fait tu y vas, habillée comme pour une soirée mais personne ne doit avoir vu ta tenue avant (ça porte malheur) et on te donne à la fin de l'après-midi un masque que tu dois porter à partir du coucher du soleil. Il y a un genjutsu dessus qui empêche les gens, quels qu'ils soient de te reconnaître.

-Mais c'est totalement stup….éfiant comme coutume… Se rattrapa tant bien que mal la Torakurai.

-C'est comme ça, c'est censé renforcer les liens dans le village.

-Alors là, je vois pas le rapport.

-La première danse est décidée d'après les masques. Tous les hommes portent des masques-soleil et les femmes des masques-lunes, sur chaque masque il y a un kanji et chacun danse avec celui qui a le même kanji.

-C'est encore plus con…struit que je le croyais.

-Hé en horme hour houher hes hots hiharehen auhourui ! Remarqua l'Uzumaki, la bouche pleine de son…quatorzième (!) bol de ramens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Baka ? demanda Kiba, sans s'apercevoir que tout le monde quittait discrètement la table laissant la note à celui qui aurait un porte-monnaie assez costaux pour supporter et Chôji et Naruto dans le même repas.

-Gloup (bruit de déglutition) je disais qu'Abunai était en forme pour faire des mots bizarrement coupés aujourd'hui et que…Bah, ils sont où ? »

Même Chôji avait trouvé le moyen de se faire la malle, et il ne restait plus à la table que Naruto, Kiba et Narumi, qui manifestement avait un peu décrochée, perdue dans ses pensées. Ces deux derniers, n'osant pas vraiment se regarder dans les yeux, les reportèrent logiquement sur Naruto. Kiba fut le premier à prendre la parole :

« T'as des sous sur toi ?

-N…non. Et toi Nar… Bah ? Elle est partie aussi ? Elle nous a laissé tombé aussi Kib… Kiba ?

-Voici la petite note !

-Hein ? »

Naruto se retrouva nez à ventre avec le serveur, et un important rouleau de papier. Le jeune kistune eut une hésitation :

« C'est pas le rouleau d'un justu, hein ?

-Heu, non… C'est l'addition. Ce qui nous fait un total de... » (cette partie a été censurée pour les âmes sensibles mais, sachez-le, il y avait plusieurs zéros).

En voyant la tête que faisait Naruto, le serveur se renfrogna :

« Tu veux peut-être que je te dise combien ça fait en heures de vaisselle ?

-Gloups… »

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Tu ne crois pas que tu as passé l'âge de jouer avec le sable Gaara ?

-Je ne joue pas, je m'entraîne…

-A faire des statues ?

-Essaye donc de faire tenir 6 statues de sable sec tout en en construisant une autre…

-Si Tsunade te voit elle va t'engueuler, on n'a pas le droit de s'entraîner aujourd'hui !

-Je constate que tu appliques d'ailleurs cette consigne avec l'empressement qui te caractérise, Temari…

-Relaxe ! C'est cool de bronzer un peu, ça me rappelle Suna !

-Comment veux-tu que je me relaxe avec l'autre dingue qui ne me quitte pas une seconde des yeux ? C'est horripilant !

-Je ne fais que mon travail… »

Tenten baissa ses lunettes de soleil pour lui jeter un regard intrigué :

« Comment t'as récupérés ce travail au fait ? Lee on n'a pas le droit de s'entraîner je te rappelle !

-Ce n'est que… mon 73ème …aller-retour ! On ne peut pas…. parler d'entraînement !

-Alors retire les plombs que tu as aux mains ! J'ai jamais vu un crawl aussi coulé ! »

Sakura se tourna vers Areru :

« Alors ? »

La jeune fille, non sans garder un œil sur Gaara, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme :

« C'est devenu invivable pour tout le monde au village ! Le Kazekage a tellement de succès qu'il ne peut plus se montrer à sa fenêtre sans provoquer une émeute féminine.

-Et toi, tu… tu es chargée de le protéger contre ses fans ? demanda Hinata

-Non… Je suis l'une des rares filles à ne pas le trouver ''choupinou bishonen trop kawaï craquounant'' »

(Vague de toussotements hilares chez les jeunes filles konohanes)

**_« _**Tu cites là ? demanda Ino.

**_-_**Moi, ça me rappelle quelques unes, sourit Tenten…

**_-_**Oh c'est bon hein ! Répliquèrent Sakura et Ino.

**_-_**Et donc, reprit Areru, quand ses demoiselles ont appris qu'il allait quitter le village elles m'ont promis et donnée une somme relativement importante pour empêcher les femmes de l'approcher… Alors j'empêche les femmes de l'approcher !

**_-_**Eh ben dit donc ! T'es pas sortie de ta galère !

**_-_**Tiens, mais c'est la tête d'ananas nationale qui vient nous rendre visite !

**_-_**Garde tes sarcasmes Ino, répliqua le Nara, tu crois vraiment que la conversation de Shino sur les puces de sable est …

**_-_**DES PUCES DE SABLE ?

**_-_**Du calme les filles, elles ne vivent que de l'autre côté de la plage parce que…parce que… bon Shino vient de me l'expliquer alors allez lui demander si vous voulez savoir !

**_-_**Et que nous vaut ta visite au juste ? renchérit Temari.

**_-_**Ben, j'avais envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur ta technique, dit-il en se tournant vers Areru.

**_-_**Ah bon ?

**_-_**Disons que la mienne y ressemble un peu…

**_-_**Raconte. »

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin.

« Allez les jeunes on est motivé ! La fougue de la jeunesse vous anime ! Sasuke éteint se Sharingan tout de suite ! Ce match de volley est amical ! Neji c'est valable pour toi ! Kankuro tu relâches ton emprise sur Saï tout de suite ! Chôji et Naruto, vous arrêtez cette dispute immédiatement et vous reprenez le match ! Mon cher rival ! Tu ne veux pas te joindre à nous ?

-Crève Gaï… Laisse moi lire en paix !

-C'est vrai que ça te ferais pas de mal un peu d'exercice… Et puis, t'es vraiment obligé de lire ICI !

-C'est le seul arbre de la plage Abunai…

-Mais justement !

-Pourquoi vous n'allez pas lire au soleil tous les deux ? demanda Asuma en passant.

-Il y a trop de lumière ! Répondirent les deux ninjas dans un accord parfait avant de se jeter un regard assassin.

-Ah ? Bon… Oh Ibiki ! Bah alors ? Tu dragues Anko maintenant ? »

Le ninja de la section torture piqua un léger fard, pendant qu'Anko, derrière un sourire un peu inquiétant, répondit simplement :

« Et si tu allais plutôt t'occuper de Kurenai ? Plus matée qu'elle ne l'est par Jiraiya, tu meurs !

-De quoi ? »

Le ninja tabacophile tourna la tête et découvrit en effet que Jiraiya prenait des notes assez fébrilement en direction de Kurenai, Shizune et Tsunade. Remontant discrètement ses manches, il s'avança pour lui dire sa façon de penser…

°°°°°

: boorei est le mot japonais qui désigne l'âme du mort, mei signifiant la vie, meirei peut se traduire par ''l'âme du vivant''


	6. Baignade forcée et bal masqué

Je sais. JE SAIS. Non, vraiment pas la peine de hurler, je sais que je mets vachement de temps à updater… Mais que voulez vous, c'est tout la faute à mon prof de philo… Bon, d'accord un peu la mienne aussi… Bon, ok je continue, heureux ?

°°°°°

« Bon… Alors, dans ce chapitre là, je vais mettre la rencontre des deux héros… et puis la nuit qui suit… _Il fut prit d'un saignement de nez intempestif. _En m'inspirant de…

-De QUOI ? »

Jiraiya, en pleine inspiration d'écrivain, leva la tête pour se retrouver face à un Asuma assez furibard.

« Ben des trois filles qui sont là-bas, tiens… Elles m'inspirent terriblement ! »

Visiblement il n'avait pas encore tilté qu'il s'adressait à Asuma et qu'il venait de faire des sous-entendus à propos de Kurenaï. Ce qui est déjà suffisamment dangereux quand il n'y a que des amis dans les parages, pour ne pas aller s'amuser à se mettre à dos le fils d'Hokage le Troisième…

« Ah, tiens, elles t'inspirent ? »

La rage d'Asuma venait de se transformer en une colère calme et froide qui était mille fois plus dangereuse et faisait fuir quiconque le connaissait un tant soit peu.

De la place où elles papotaient en se refaisant un bronzage acceptable, les trois muses improvisées de Jiraiya sentirent l'ambiance se rafraîchir d'un coup. Une brise froide soufflait brusquement sur la plage…

Kurenaï bondit sur ses pieds.

« Ca suffit, Asuma ! Arrête ça tout de suite, on gèle !

- Tu as raison, répondit sans faire attention le shinobi. Il relâcha son emprise sur le vent et sortit ses lames, les enveloppant de chakra. Je vais plutôt le dépecer…

- Heiiiin ? Mais non ! »

Kurenaï, qui ne comprenait ni pourquoi Asuma était tellement monté contre le pervers notoire du village ni pourquoi ce dernier essayait de partir en catimini, ayant enfin percuté à qui il avait affaire, se planta entre les deux, et s'apprêta à les envoyer chacun à un coin de la plage pour éviter un affrontement violent le jour de la fête d'équinoxe. Mais, malheureusement pour le pervers pas camouflé, Tsunade se mit de la partie…

« Jiraiya. Ne me dis pas, ne me DIS PAS que ce carnet est celui où tu prends tes notes pour ton bouquin pervers !

- Je ne te le dis pas ! Promis !

- MEURS ! »

Et cette fois-ci, Kurenaï ne tenta pas de retenir Asuma…

°°°°°

« Ah, non ! Pas elle... »

Takara venait de pénétrer sur la plage, munie de sa serviette de bain et de son sac. Elle avait dit qu'elle les rejoindrait une fois qu'elle aurait réglé le problème de sa tenue pour le bal… Visiblement, ça lui avait pris autant de temps qu'à tous les autres réunis. Gaara avait même commencé à espérer que cette calamité ambulante ne se montrerait pas. Mais son espoir venait de partir en fumée.

Bah. Elle ne viendrait probablement pas l'embêter…

Deuxième espoir déçu.

« Eh, Mademoiselle ! Takara, c'est ça ? Vous êtes à l'intérieur du périmètre non-autorisé autour du Kazekage !

- Oh, ça va, je vais pas te le séduire ton Kazekage à la noix, il ne m'intéresse pas…

- Merci. Venant de toi, je prends ça comme un compliment.

- Pas de quoi. J'ai toujours dit que tu ne comprenais pas bien la vie. »

Elle sourit à Areru et précisa :

« Je m'installe là juste pour pouvoir l'embêter à mon aise… »

La jeune kunoichi étendit donc résolument sa serviette à deux mètres du Kazekage, et s'allongea de tout son long, jouant avec le sable. Enfin, Gaara, excédé de la sentir le regarder d'un air goguenard, perdit son calme.

« Bon, tu ne veux pas aller patauger dans l'eau, comme tout le monde ? »

Il s'attendait à une réplique moqueuse, et fut un peu étonné de voir la jeune fille pâlir légèrement, passer sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis répondre avec une gaieté forcée :

« Tu ne te prends pas pour tout le monde, alors, hein ? »

Puis, elle cessa de le titiller, même silencieusement, et s'intéressa de plus près à ses statues de sable.

Elle commença à les commenter à haute voix :

« Elle est jolie, celle-là… C'est quoi ? Un renard ? Pourquoi il a plusieurs queues ? Et celle-là, c'est le palais de l'Hokage en miniature ! C'est ressemblant, mais tu as oublié le signe du feu, là… Et puis, celle-là… »

Elle ne laissait pas un quart de demi seconde au jeune homme pour répondre à ses questions éventuelles et semblait très désireuse de monopoliser la parole. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la dernière statue de sable, elle se tu brusquement, et le silence dura de longues secondes. Gaara pu imaginer un instant que le souhait qu'il formulait depuis plusieurs (longues) minutes intérieurement était réalisé, mais tout à coup, Takara sauta sur ses pieds sans transition logique et courut à la dernière statue.

Gaara, qui était en train de terminer de la façonner, la regarda s'approcher de la statue et commencer à sautiller autour.

« Ooooh, il est magnifique ! J'adore, il est si beau ! On dirait presque le cheval que j'ai monté pendant ma dernière mission ! Attends… »

Et, zou ! La jeune fille posa les mains sur le dos du cheval en sable et s'y hissa sans difficulté. Ensuite, elle se tint droite, en souriant toute seule, face à la mer, l'air d'être complètement sur son petit nuage… Une voix la ramena à la réalité :

« Tu sais monter à cheval ? »

Elle se tourna vers Gaara, un sourire béat toujours aux lèvres.

« Oui… Mes parents m'ont appris quand je voyageais avec eux, il y a un bon moment, d'ailleurs…

- Et… Tu es bonne cavalière ?

- Excellente. Encore meilleurs en équitation qu'à la maîtrise des armes, c'est dire !

- Dommage. Ca aurait été plus drôle…

- De quoi tu parles… Hééé !!! »

Sous elle, le cheval de sable s'ébroua, leva la tête, et la regarda dans les yeux. Takara, ravie qu'un de ses vieux rêves devienne réalité, se redressa et attendit la suite.

Gaara brisa l'enchantement en annonçant calmement :

« Bien. Premier niveau… »

Et tout à coup, l'animal de sable se mit à ruer et à se cabrer sans interruption. Takara, déséquilibrée, attrapa l'encolure de ses bras… Elle s'interdit de paniquer, et se concentra pour ne pas mordre la poussière… Elle croisa le regard de Gaara dans lequel brillait pour une fois une étincelle d'amusement. Ce fut comme un brusque coup de fouet, et elle décida que dans ses rêves, elle n'allait pas tomber pour si peu !

Elle se redressa d'un coup, serra les jambes et recula son buste, histoire de mieux encaisser les coups… Et jusque là, elle tenait !

Elle fit un sourire de triomphe à la foule curieuse qui commençait à s'assembler. Narumi lui criait des encouragements, et Abunai arrivait en courant pour voir ce qui se passait. Jiraiya lui fut très reconnaissant, étant donné que ses trois assaillantes et Asuma se désintéressèrent de lui pour aller calmer le jeu, et Kakashi… Etait toujours sous son arbre à relire le Paradis du Batifolage…

Gaara, qu'Areru essayait de faire arrêter depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, croisa son regard moqueur, style : « Tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça ? », et y répondit entre ses dents.

« Oh, si. Beaucoup mieux. Niveau deux… »

Et le cheval se mit à bondir de plus belle, se tordant à des angles incroyables, essayant de toutes la force de ses muscles de sable de jeter à bas sa cavalière… Mais celle-ci tenait, envers et contre tout, soutenue par ses talents de cavalière, mais surtout par son refus de se laisser vaincre par Gaara du Désert.

Les paris s'échangeaient tout autour d'eux, pendant que Gaara passait d'un niveau à l'autre. Takara sentait que ses forces s'amenuisaient, et elle savait que le Kazekage pouvait continuer à faire danser le cheval toute la nuit s'il le fallait… D'ailleurs, les ombres s'allongeaient déjà. Combien de temps avait-elle tenu ?

En tous cas, Gaara perdit la patience qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête et n'importe quelle personne normale se serait déjà écrasée par terre depuis longtemps ! Fou de rage, il montra les dents, et Areru recula d'un pas. Elle venait de voir Shukaku…

Mais la réaction du Kazekage qui suivit fut plutôt enfantine, et laissa la plupart des spectateurs un peu perplexes…

« Ah, tu ne veux pas tomber ? Eh bien, au bain, alors ! »

Et le cheval se dirigea au grand galop vers les vagues, et s'y enfonça de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui arrivent à l'encolure… Là, pour la première fois, les autres virent Takara terrifiée. Elle remontait les jambes contre les flancs de sa monture comme si elle espérait éviter tout contact avec l'eau. Alors, Gaara sourit et lança :

« Est-ce que tu nages aussi bien que tu montes à cheval ? »

Et la statue de sable se décomposa dans la mer. Takara cria, ou plutôt, elle essaya… Mais l'eau lui entra dans la bouche, et la réduisit au silence. Elle battit des bras pour rester à la surface, puis, à la stupéfaction des spectateurs, elle se ramassa sur elle-même et… se laissa couler comme une pierre.

Abunai, qui s'était assise sur le sable pour observer plus commodément ce duel un peu original, se leva d'un bond, assez étonnée de voir la filleule de Kakashi, qui ne se démontait devant rien, ne pas réagir.

Après tout, elle avait fait face à des engueulades monumentales, à une bouteille d'huile (du moins elle le prétendait), à un Gaara en rage, à un entraînement contre Kakashi, et bien d'autres tâches ingrates, et là elle se laissait avoir juste par…une baignade forcée ? Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Tout à coup, elle entendit un juron étouffé derrière elle, et une silhouette masquée se précipita au-devant de l'eau, s'y plongeant jusqu'à la taille, et commença à nager vers la tache sombre que faisait le corps recroquevillé de Takara dans l'eau claire. Mais Kakashi n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la jeune fille, car une sorte de frémissement parcourut la surface de l'eau, enflant les vagues. Une bande miroitante, qui s'étendit sur l'eau, atteignit la jeune Tooken, et une sorte de tourbillon de lumière, qui étincelait à l'intérieur même de l'eau, se forma pour l'aspirer vers le haut. Takara remonta à la surface, toujours en position fœtale, et visiblement toujours en apnée. La bande de frémissement lumineux la tira jusqu'à la rive, où Kakashi la rejoignit en quelques mouvements.

Le Sharingan et de nombreux amis se rassemblèrent autour d'elle, essayant de la ranimer de façon désordonnée, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un élève la voix :

« Poussez-vous de là, bandes de bakas, et laissez faire la technicienne qui sait ! Allez, dégage, Kakashi ! »

Et Abunai, en sa qualité de med-nin, balança tout le monde sur le côté, et s'agenouilla à côté de Takara. Elle laissa couler son chakra dans le corps de son amie, pour le détendre, de façon à pouvoir le déplier. Mais elle refusait toujours de respirer… Abunai serra les dents. Qu'est-ce qui se passait enfin ? T'es hors de l'eau, ma vieille, réveille-toi !

« Pousse-toi, c'est normal.

- Hein ? »

Abunai releva la tête, et se retrouva face à une Areru impénétrable. Celle-ci s'agenouilla à côté de Takara et posa les mains de chaque côté de son visage.

« C'est la face cachée de mon jutsu, pousse-toi, que je la débloque… Une seconde… Elle est sympa cette fille, je veux pas qu'elle crève à cause de Gaara, ce serait dommage.

- Attends, je ne pige pas…

- C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! s'écria la jeune femme de Suna, énervée. J'ai utilisé mon jutsu de contrôle des reflets pour la ramener sur le rivage, mais ce jutsu a la particularité d'immobiliser totalement celui qui y est soumis dans la position dans laquelle il a été saisi ! Et comme Takara était en apnée, forcément, elle ne respire pas ! Maintenant, dégage, ça fait déjà deux bonnes minutes, là ! »

Abunai ne se le fit pas dire une quatrième fois, et laissa la place à la garde du corps indésirable et indésirée de Gaara (enfin, du point de vue de ce dernier, évidemment).

Areru se concentra et ses mains se resserrèrent, crispées, autour du visage de la jeune Tooken. Puis, à la stupéfaction de tous, elle commença à aspirer le chakra de la maître d'armes.

Kakashi bondit sur ses pieds et agrippa les poignets de la fille de Suna :

« Ca va pas, non ? Vas-y, pompe-lui son chakra, tant que tu y es !

- Pauvre demeuré ! C'est mon chakra que je récupère, je lui chipe pas le sien ! C'est ce qui reste de mon chakra qui la bloque ! Tu veux que je la sauve, ou non ? Abruti ! »

Kakashi ne la lâcha pas. Il ne lui faisait apparemment que moyennement confiance.

Ce fut Shikamaru qui s'interposa.

« Laisse la faire, Kakashi, certains des membres du clan Nara les moins doués ont le même problème… »

Pour le coup, Areru se redressa, et fit honneur à son nom :

« Les moins doués ? Tu veux une baffe, Nara ? J'ai travaillé des années, justement, pour perfectionner mon jutsu de façon à ce qu'il tienne même lorsque je n'ai plus de chakra ! Alors, pas douée ! Espèce d'ignorant cuistre !

- Ca va, ça va, ça veut juste dire que pour nous, c'est juste quand on ne manie pas super bien son…

- Ta gueule, t'y connais rien !

- Ben, tu sais, je suis quand même Junin, AMBU, et…

- Et un complet imbécile ! Maintenant, tais-toi, je m'occupe de la gamine, sinon, je vais encore être taxée de mauvaise volonté ! »

Elle se concentra à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, tout le monde se tint coi pendant qu'elle aspirait son chakra. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, le mouvement brusque de Takara les fit faire un bond en l'air.

«Hahaha… Même… pas… eu peur… Brr… (reprend doucement son sang froid) Ah ! Enfin ! Kakashi, Shikamaru, avec toute votre idiotie, un peu plus, et vous me laissiez étouffer ! Pfff, merci Areru, mais bon enlève le terme gamine, s'il te plaît… Mais… Attendez, au fait ! »

Et l'explosion que tous ceux qui la connaissaient un tant soit peu attendaient, se produisit.

« GAARA DU DESERT ! Espèce de psychopathe avéré et visiblement irresponsable ! Tu vas MOURIR ! »

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, et se précipita au devant du Kazekage, qui ne prit même pas la peine de bouger. Apparemment il était resté de sable devant le drame dont il était responsable, et qui avait mis tout le monde, même les plus flegmatiques, en émoi.

Il se contenta de dresser une barrière de sable entre lui et Takara.

Mal lui en prit.

En pleine course, la kunoichi en proie à des instincts meurtriers exacerbés projeta ses mains en avant et, à leur contact, le sable se liquéfia, la laissant pénétrer de l'autre côté.

Pour une fois, Areru n'intervint pas, trouvant que le Jinchuuriki l'avait bien mérité.

Et Gaara fut un peu surpris lorsqu'il vit Takara surgir à travers sa protection et hurler :

« Katon ! Touken no Hi Kokei !»

Et des kunaïs de flamme apparurent devant lui, qu'elle guidait grâce à des fils de chakra.

Ca n'aurait été que ça, il aurait pu s'en sortir sans problème. Mais Takara utilisait Kaiken no Jutsu pour donner la consistance de l'acier aux armes de feu.

Et, pour couronner le tout, les lames, parcourues du chakra de la kunoichi en rage, traversèrent comme rien sa défense de sable ultime.

Bref, Gaara sortit de cette expérience charmante légèrement roussi…

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tsunade cessa de se rouler par terre de rire, se souvenant que Gaara était un hôte de marque, et qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas cautionner les actions de Takara, si justifiées soient-elles. Après tout, elle était Godaime Hokage, et elle risquait des graves ennuis sur le plan diplomatique…

Heureusement, Takara sembla considérer que ça suffisait. Enfin, elle ne put résister au plaisir d'en rajouter une petite couche. Elle se planta devant le Kazekage d'un air goguenard.

« La prochaine fois qu'il te prendra l'envie de casser les pieds à quelqu'un, choisis, je ne sais pas, moi… Un Genin, ou un gamin de l'Académie… Quelqu'un que tu as une chance de battre quoi… »

Son expression se fit menaçante :

« Et je te préviens, siffla-t-elle, ne refais jamais ça, ou la prochaine fois, je n'arrête pas mes kunaïs, et ils iront abîmer un peu ton rimmel, s'pèce de Kazekage Bunshin. »

Kakashi avait toujours eu un peu de mal à suivre les élucubrations de Takara, lorsqu'elle partait dans ses longues tirades à tendance monologue. Mais là, elle atteignit le sommet de son art « je-ne-suis-pas-capable-de-tenir-une-conversation-sensée » :

« Ah, et au fait, Abunai ! Tu n'y croiras pas quand tu verras la robe que je me suis dénichée pour le bal, viens voir ça ! Ben oui, précisa-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à la ronde. C'est l'heure de se préparer ! Allez, hop ! Grouillez, on a plus que deux heures pour ça ! »

Les filles jetèrent un cri déchirant et se hâtèrent de retourner à leur logement, pendant que les shinobis se dévisageaient.

Ben quoi ? Dix minutes suffisaient, pour se préparer, non ?

C'est ce moment-là que choisit Abunai, malgré Takara qui l'attendait en trépignant à dix mètres, pour se tourner vers Kakashi et lui adresser un sourire ironique et déplaisant :

« Au fait, Kakashi…

- Hmm ?

- Tu es bien sûr d'être un ninja ?

- Hein ? Tu sais à qui tu parles, Torakurai ?

- Ben alors, explique-moi pourquoi t'as pas couru sur l'eau, tout à l'heure, pour récupérer Takara… »

Ah. Bonne question. Mince.

Elle allait se moquer de lui pendant le restant de ses jours… A moins que…

« Je suis désolé, tu mets le doigt sur l'un des plus grands secrets de Konoha, et j'ai bien peur de ne pas être habilité à te répondre… Tu ne vas pas te préparer ? »

Devant un tel culot, Abunai aurait certainement entamé un match de hurlements avec le copy-ninja, si elle n'avait pas été aussi soufflée… Et si Takara ne l'avait pas fermement chopée par le bras pour la tirer vers leur appart'.

°°°°°

Tsunade se tenait sur la place du village, autour de laquelle une foule compacte se pressait, curieuse d'apercevoir l'Hokage et les caisses qui étaient posées à sa droite et à sa gauche. Les femmes, qui ne voulaient ni gâcher l'effet de surprise de leur tenue, ni prendre le risque d'attirer le mauvais sort sur elle, s'étaient enveloppées dans de longues mantes sombres, tandis que les hommes avaient pensé que de toutes façons, la tenue masculine générale était smoking-nœud-paps, et que ce n'était pas la peine de se fouler à garder un secret de polichinelle. Ils arboraient donc tranquillement leur tenue de soirée.

Nos kunoichis, qui s'étaient préparées de longues heures durant, en se conseillant mutuellement et en essayant des dizaines de coiffures, de kimonos et robes diverses, bavardaient allégrement, et louchaient tantôt du côté des caisses qui contenaient les masques, tantôt de celui des shinobis sur leur trente-et-un, un peu plus loin.

« Wah, dis-donc, qui aurait cru que Kakashi serait si élégant en smoking, hé, t'as vu Abunai ?

- Hm ? Ah, oui, Takara, il est correct. Bah, y'a mieux, hein, Narumi… Ton cher Kiba est pas mal non plus !

- Tais-toi, stupide.

- Toujours aussi charmante… Hé, où est Areru ? Faut qu'elle voie ça ! J'vous parie qu'elle est déjà en train de repérer les beaux mecs !

- T'abuses, Abunai… Hééé ! T'as vu ? Aburame Shino sans capuche ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Il est pas trop mal, hein ? Il a quand même gardé ses lunettes, c'est dommage…

- Hé, intervint Narumi tout à coup, attendez, c'est Naruto, là ? »

Les quatre filles se retournèrent d'un bloc, et leurs mâchoires se décrochèrent de concert.

On ne pouvait plus nier les liens de parenté entre le regretté Yondaime Hokage et le jeune Uzumaki. Pour l'occasion, il avait laissé tomber son costume de mission habituel, et avait laissé son bandeau frontal sur sa commode. Et, les cheveux non hérissés, il était… Comment dire ?

« Wow.

- Je crois que tu résumes bien le sentiment général, Takara.

- Hé, mais attendez, là, t'es sûre que tu préfères pas Naruto, finalement, Narumi ? Il est encore temps de tomber dans les pommes, je sais pas, parce qu'il est vachement plus canon que Ki… Aieuh !

- Tu ferais mieux de te TAIRE, ma chère et bientôt regrettée sœur !

- Ca va, ça va… »

Tsunade refusait toujours que les citoyens de Konoha approchent des caisses, et Abunai, qui s'était laissée gagner par l'ambiance de fête qui régnait dans le village, s'en étonna :

« Mais dites, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial, dan ces caisses !

- Ce qui va te permettre de laisser tomber cette mante, ma chère… » Répondit Takara sans faire attention.

Les trois filles étrangères au village se regroupèrent autour d'elle et écoutèrent ses explications nonchalantes.

« Ah, c'est vrai, vous êtes pas d'ici, vous… Ben c'est les masques !

- Pardon ?

- Les masques ! C'est un bal masqué ce soir ! Pour éviter que notre cavalier de la soirée ne nous reconnaisse tout de suite, et vice-versa !

- Mais, objecta Areru, c'est idiot. N'importe qui va reconnaître du premier abord les cheveux roses de Sakura, ou ceux rayés d'Abunai, ou la tête en ananas de Shikamaru… »

Takara balaya l'objection d'un geste impatient.

« Héé, on est des shinobis, tu te souviens ? Ce sont des masques spéciaux, bien sûr, en Genjutsu, qui épousent l'expression de ton visage. Ils changent totalement ton apparence… Entière. Sauf pour une petite, mini chose qui te trahit, mais il faut vraiment être très fort pour le remarquer, en général, c'est tout petit…

- Style quoi ?

- Style un tout petit signe sur le dos de ta robe de Genjutsu qui indique ton arme de prédilection, ou un truc du même genre… Gros comme une demi-fourmi.

- Mais alors, intervint Areru, déçue, ça ne servait à rien de se pomponner ?

- Mais si ! Pour quand on enlève les masques ! Au cas où on tomberait sur un mec chouette ! » Précisa Takara avec un clin d'œil.

Les autres kunoichis hochèrent la tête pour marquer leur accord.

« Et comment on sait qui est notre cavalier ?

- Son masque correspond au nôtre… L'année dernière, je suis tombée sur Rock Lee…

- Oh, ma pauvre !

- Mais nooon… Il est un peu trop enthousiaste quand il danse, mais c'était très cool…

- Si tu le dis… Je te laisse l'expérience ! »

A ce moment-là, Tsunade prit la parole :

« Bien. La fête va bientôt commencer, sur la place principale de Konoha, comme d'habitude…Vous allez maintenant pouvoir prendre vos masques. Les filles peuvent se signaler entre elles, pour savoir à qui elles parlent, mais pas un mot aux garçons, le secret doit être gardé ! Pareil du côté de ces messieurs… Les masques des filles sont à ma droite, et ceux des garçons à ma gauche. Et maintenant, choisissez vos masques ! »

Ce fut pire que la ruée vers l'or. Les ninjas se bousculaient pour atteindre les masques avant qu'il ne leur reste que celui du singe et de l'âne… Les kunoichis battirent en retraite après avoir choisi un masque qui leur convenait.

Elles retrouvèrent leurs amies de plus ou moins fraîche date plus loin, et comparèrent leurs prises :

« Hé, regardez, il est joli mon hibou, non ? s'écria Sakura ravie.

- Tu aimes les hiboux, toi ? s'étonna Abunai. C'est triste, un hibou, ça ne va pas te porter chance ! Tiens, regarde plutôt mon tigre ! Si Jinrai était là, il aurait aimé, mais il se tient à l'écart, avec tout ce monde, il est perché sur les toits… »

Les autres regardèrent les maisons environnantes avec inquiétude… C'était toujours un peu inquiétant de savoir qu'une grosse bestiole à griffes se baladait dans la pénombre…

« Et moi, reprit Takara avec un sourire insouciant, j'ai pris un cheval évidemment ! Même si certains souvenirs récents ne sont pas agréables… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil menaçant autour d'elle, au cas où le Kazekage aurait été à portée de regard, mas il semblait s'être fondu dans la foule.

« Pff, moi, c'est facile de deviner ce que j'ai choisi… Il n'y avait pas d'hermine, alors j'ai pris la fouine, elle est adorable ! dit Narumi.

- Erreur, précisa une voix dans son dos. Il y avait bien une hermine, mais je l'avais déjà prise… Salut Takara, ça fait un bail ! »

Les amies se retournèrent d'un bloc pour se retrouver face à une kunoichi aux grands yeux bleus lumineux. A leur grande surprise, Takara fronça les sourcils, et lui demanda :

« T'es qui, toi ?

- Tsss, Tooken, on ne reconnaît plus les amies ? Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis plus passée au village, mais quand même… Ame no Kuni, en Septembre, ça ne te dit rien ?

- Heiiiin ? En'kami ??? Mais… Hééé ! »

La nouvelle venue avait tendu ses mains devant elle et murmuré quelques mots. A la stupéfaction d'Abunai qui pensait que cette particularité n'appartenait qu'à elle seule, les yeux de ladite En'kami avaient changé de couleur : du bleu profond de la mer, ils étaient passés à un bleu clair, presque blanc.

Et, accessoirement, une cataracte d'eau se précipitait joyeusement sur Takara.

Celle-ci exécuta une série de bonds pour s'éloigner et se garder du flot, tandis que ses amies s'écartaient, évitant de justesse d'être éclabousséesde manière fatale pour leur robe.

« En'kami ! C'est pas le moment ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, mais pour une fois, salue moi autrement qu'en me balançant des trombes d'eau sur le coin du nez s'il te plaît !

- Pfff, t'es grognon, aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ???

- Je suis pas grognon, je tiens à ma robe !

- C'est bizarre ça, je ne t'avais jamais vue intéressée par la façon dont tu t'habilles, c'est pourtant un détail bassement matériel… Tu as quelqu'un à impressionner ?

- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Ben tu as tort ! Je pouvais pas savoir, à distance, mais y'a des mecs supra canons dans ce village ! Je ne regrette pas d'avoir terminé cette satanée mission ! Tu te rends compte, quand j'ai repris la mission de mes parents, après leur mort, je ne pensais pas qu'elle durerait cinq ans entiers ! Trois ans que je n'ai pas revu Konoha, tu vois… Et encore, je ne suis restée que quelques jours ! Heureusement, c'est fini, et je suis trop contente de rentrer le jour de la fête d'équinoxe… Ah, au fait, je m'appelle Kimitsu En'kami, enchantée ! » Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Abunai, Narumi et Areru.

« En… Enchantée… »

La nouvelle venue mit son masque d'hermine, et se trouva alors nimbée d'une nouvelle apparence… Elle se remit à bavarder allègrement avec une Takara soulagée d'être encore sèche.

_Booon, pensa Abunai, un peu secouée… Avec une telle bavarde en plus dans notre groupe de dingues, est-ce qu'on va tenir le coup ?_

Le bal allait commencer… Il était temps de chercher son partenaire !

Seihin, la cousine d'Hinata, ajusta son masque au kanji de loutre, Hinata le sien de chat, Temari couvrit son visage de son masque de loup, Areru posa sur son visage son masque de biche, Tenten celui de chien, Ino, celui de puma, Hanabi celui de serpent.

De plus loin, elles virent le groupe des senseis féminins leur adresser un clin d'œil et abaisser leur masque : Anko, un masque de dragon, Shizune, un masque au kanji de canard, Kurenaï, un de kangourou, et Tsunade, un de cygne.

Et elles partirent en quête de leur homologue masculin.

La soirée promettait d'être intéressante…

°°°°°

Tsunade jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle voyait déjà des couples se saluer, bavarder, danser, mais de shinobi au masque de cygne, point.

Et ça commençait à l'agacer, ça… L'année dernière, elle était tombée sur Genma à la fête d'équinoxe, et elle s'était vraiment amusée, il fallait l'admettre. Pour une fois qu'un mec passait une soirée sympa avec elle, sans la draguer (de peur qu'elle soit moche), ni lui casser les pieds sans arrêt, et en la laissant boire autant de saké qu'elle voulait, ç'avait été une chouette soirée…

Mais là, ça semblait mal parti. Où était cet idiot de cygne, à la fin ???

Soudain, elle se sentit happée par un passant occasionnel, et le suivit par la force des choses à un endroit où la foule était moins dense. Avant même d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son masque, elle comprit que ce devait être son partenaire pour la soirée…

Tout en marchant, elle essayait de repérer son signe distinctif, mais comme d'habitude, c'était quasi-impossible. Evidemment. Pfff…

Enfin, l'homme s'arrêta, lui fit face, et lui adressa la parole :

« Salut, mademoiselle. »

Le curieux mélange du salut cool et de l'appellation respectueuse mademoiselle la fit sourire sous son déguisement. Son partenaire essayait délibérément de la déstabiliser, elle avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de types, et en général, la soirée qui suivait était une franche rigolade.

« Hey, mec ! »

Si ce pauvre type savait à qui il avait affaire, il ferait un infarctus ! Mais quoi, ils étaient là pour ça non ? Se détendre, et pourquoi pas, jouer un autre rôle…

Après quelques minutes de conversation détendue dans laquelle l'Hokage un peu étonnée repéra quelques allusions grivoises à peine voilées, ce qui l'amusa plus qu'autre chose, le couple se dirigea vers la piste de danse…

Sasuke remarqua un masque féminin de renard dans le lointain. Il songea très sérieusement à fuir, pour éviter de danser et de passer la soirée avec une greluche, puis se souvint que de toutes façons, la greluche en question ne saurait pas qu'elle serait en train de danser avec UCHIWA SASUKE ! KYAAAA ! (tombage dans les pommes…) Enfin, vous voyez le genre…

Sans cette crise de fan-girl, peut être que la soirée serait supportable, qui sait ? S'il tombait sur une fille calme, pas trop hâbleuse, une kunoichi de préférence, et assez féminine (éviter à tous prix de tomber sur un bulldozer…), ça serait plutôt bien, même.

Le pauvre Uchiwa fut très bientôt déçu… La fille au masque de renard arriva, commença immédiatement à étaler son tempérament de bavarde invétérée, et voulut l'entraîner sur la piste de danse sur une musique au rythme effréné.

Il n'en était pas question.

Il réussit avec un peu de peine à détourner la conversation sur des sujets intéressants : les arts martiaux, le Ninjutsu, les techniques, certains ninjas… Elle ne semblait pas bête, cette fille, elle s'y connaissait pas mal. Une kunoichi, donc. Et elle pouvait parler tactiques.

Sasuke passa un très bon moment, alors que c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait ce soir là. Et même, il lui arriva de sourire intérieurement lorsque la conversation dévia sur les shinobis du village. Sa compagne avait des idées bien arrêtées et assez amusantes sur chacun :

« Tsunade-sama ? Bah, on aurait pu avoir pire comme Hokage, imaginez que ce soit l'autre Sannin, là, celui qui écrit le Paradis du Batifolage… Un pervers à la tête du village, génial…

Haruno Sakura ? Je l'aime bien cette fille, elle est sympa, et puis elle est forte, aussi.

- Je suis d'accord (autant ne pas gaspiller sa salive, sa partenaire s'en chargeait pour lui)… Et… Que penses-tu d'Uzumaki Naruto ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Uzumaki Naruto ? Ce super shinobi ultra-talentueux ? Je suis… Supra fan de lui ! Je suis sûr qu'il va être notre prochain Hokage, c'est évident, avec un tel talent et une belle gueule pareille. Et en fait, il est vachement mieux que son coéquipier, le glaçon ultime, là, Uchiwa, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Hum, si on allait danser ?

- Hein ? Oh, ben… Ok, avec plaisir ! »

Et Sasuke, avant de s'entendre dire qu'il était un casse-pieds notoire, se retrouva à danser un slow avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Décidément, cette soirée était pleine de surprises…

Hinata refusait d'aller danser une nouvelle fois. Son cavalier insistait lourdement depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes, mais une fois lui avait suffi, merci bien. La première danse, déjà, il avait trouvé moyen de la serrer d'un peu trop près à son goût, avec ses mains massant le dos de la jeune kunoichi.

Enfin, pour dire les choses clairement, un peu plus bas que le dos…

Bref, ça lui avait profondément déplu. S'amuser, d'accord. Se faire tripoter, pas question. Mais c'était qui ce type ? Enfin, un partenaire bavard ou bruyant, sans problème, mais un pervers, non merci… Elle aurait de loin préféré un type calme et comment dire… respectueux des femmes… Et… Eh ben ouais, galant, quoi !

Bon, c'était sûr que c'était pas pendant les fêtes officielles et coincées du clan Hyuugâ qu'elle aurait pu se faire tripoter de la sorte.

« Allez, tu ne veux pas danser ?

- J'ai dit non. J'ai soif.

- On vient de boire trois sakés !

- VOUS venez de boire trois sakés. Je me suis limitée à la bière.

- C'est la même chose, c'est humide, tout ça, allez viens poupée, on va danser un peu tous les deux… »

Non, décidément, là, c'était trop. Hinata invoqua une mini chute d'eau qui vint rafraîchir les idées à ce mal embouché. Celui-ci s'ébroua et glapit :

« Ca va pas, non ?

- Je ne suis pas une poupée, et vous feriez mieux de me foutre la paix si vous ne voulez pas une autre douche. Je n'aime pas me faire tripoter quand je danse, encore moins par un type que je ne connais pas !

- Ouais, c'est ça, et imagine que je sois un de ces super canons du village, comme Hyuuga ou Uchiwa, ou Hatake, je sais pas, je suis sûr que ça t'embêterait pas tant que ça de te faire…

- Je me trompe, ou vous insinuez que je suis une pute ?

- J'aurais pas formulé ça comme ça, mon cœur, mais si tu le…

- Suiton, la Fontaine Glacée… »

Au grand amusement des spectateurs, Hinata recommença plusieurs fois son jutsu, jusqu'à ce que son cavalier ait enfin pigé qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié.

« Bon, pour votre gouverne, je suis sûre pour d'excellentes raisons que vous n'êtes pas Hyuuga Neji. Hatake Kakashi, ça se discute, mais il est relativement respectueux, lui, au moins. Quant à Uchiwa Sasuke… Personne n'irait confondre un type comme vous et le dernier représentant des Uchiwa, franchement…

- Maiseuh…

- Excusez-moi, mais je vais voir une amie. Ah, et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de vous revoir avant que l'on ne soit obligés de se démasquer… Au plus tard possible. »

Et, après avoir planté là le mufle, elle s'éloigna dans une direction au hasard. A plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, elle s'autorisa enfin à s'asseoir, et à éclater d'un rire inextinguible.

Shikamaru n'en revenait pas. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce genre de filles puisse exister. A la fois si intelligente, et si incroyablement casse-pieds, bruyante, agaçante et hyperactive.

Elle aimait bien danser, mais sans plus. Grand bien lui fasse, il était pareil. Elle avait visiblement beaucoup lu, tant mieux, ça permettait de soutenir une conversation intelligente. Elle semblait très calée dans tous les domaines concernant le combat.

Mais en contrepartie, elle parlait trois fois plus fort qu'un être humain normal, elle ne tenait pas en place et le baladait de rue en rue et de couple en couple pour taper la discute à des gens que visiblement elle ne connaissait même pas, parfois, elle ne répondait pas quand il lui posait des questions, juste pour l'embêter apparemment, et s'il avait le malheur de vouloir s'arrêter ou discuter avec qui que ce soit, il avait la nette impression que, de derrière son masque, ses yeux jetaient des éclairs.

Au début, il avait pensé un bref instant que c'était peut-être la fille de Suna, la garde du corps du Kazekage, mais il avait vite compris que ce n'était pas elle. Dommage d'ailleurs… Il aurait bien voulu parler… Techniques.

Galère… Lui qui était né pour mener une ville tranquille avec des gens tranquilles… Il était abonné, vraiment : l'année précédente, ç'avait été Temari du Désert ! Imaginez le choc lorsqu'ils s'étaient démasqués…

Le jeune homme avisa sur sa gauche deux personnes masquées qui jouaient au shogi. Il s'arrêta net, intéressé, oubliant instantanément sa cavalière. Celle-ci, remarquant qu'il ne suivait pas, se retourna et revint sur ses pas, s'apprêtant à dépasser à nouveau un record de décibels, lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il faisait.

« Tiens, du shogi ! Vous avez un mat en trois coups monsieur… »

Le type qui réfléchissait leva la tête, la dévisagea, retourna à son plateau, la regarda à nouveau. Son visage s'illumina, et il s'apprêta à bouger une de ses pièces, lorsque Shikamaru se tourna contre son adversaire et dit :

« Vous pouvez éviter le mat en bougeant le fou de trois cases en diagonales vers la droite, en avant. Il ne pourra plus rien faire, et vous le mettez mat au coup d'après… »

Sa cavalière et les deux joueurs se tournèrent simultanément vers lui, puis examinèrent la position. La fille poussa un cri de rage :

« Hé ! Moi qui croyait que ma stratégie était imparable ! D'habitude, je suis trop forte au shogi !

- Pfft, tu as vu ce qu'il y avait de plus facile à voir…

- Non mais, tu veux une baffe, andouille ?

- Pas particulièrement… »

Le ton monta (enfin, seulement d'un côté, à vrai dire), et finalement, les deux joueurs se consultèrent du regard, se levèrent et désignèrent leurs places :

« Ecoutez, euh… On vous laisse départager ça entre vous, hein… »

Shikamaru et la fille s'assirent sans plus se disputer et engagèrent une partie, sous les yeux d'une foule de plus en plus amusée et intéressée…

Trois quarts plus tard, deux voix grognèrent simultanément :

« Pat… »

Kiba souriait joyeusement à sa voisine, qui regardait, comme lui, les couples évoluer sur la piste. Drôle de soirée, quand même. Il était persuadé de connaître cette fille au masque de loutre, mais il ne parvenait pas à la replacer… Il savait bien que c'était à cause du Genjutsu, mais ça l'énervait, quand même, lui qui se fiait toujours tant à ses sens pour reconnaître n'importe qui, n'importe où !

Il faudrait qu'il s'entraîne à percer les Genjutsus, à l'odorat, pour les missions, quand même : c'était une faiblesse, ça !

La fille se tourna vers lui, et éclata de rire :

« Non, mais vraiment, c'est ridicule ! Je déteste ne pas savoir à qui je parle, alors, vas-y, dis moi qui tu es !

- Mais on n'a pas le droit, enfin, tu sais bien…

- Depuis quand un shinobi suit-il les ordres à la lettre ? On a bien droit à un peu de liberté quand même… Allez, dis ! »

Kiba secoua la tête, et la prévint :

« Alors là, ne compte pas sur moi ! Tu as déjà essayé de braver l'interdiction de dévoiler ton identité à cette fête ? »

La fille le regarda curieusement.

« Non…

- Eh bien, les effets du Genjutsu sont assez sympathiques… oh, rien de dangereux, mais… Vas-y, essaie, tu verras ! »

La jeune femme sourit sous son masque :

« D'accord ! Je suis… »

Et là, il sembla y avoir un bug. Kiba l'attendait, celui-là. Il se souvenait d'une situation semblable, avec Tenten, deux ans auparavant. Sauf que c'était lui qui avait essayé de parler…

Cela dit, sa partenaire, se mit soudain à sautiller sur place en chantant à pleine voix :

« Je suis follement amoureuse de l'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade de Konohaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! »

Puis, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, où l'assistance se tint les côtes de rire, sa cavalière reprit contrôle de son corps, et s'effondra sur sa chaise, essayant de se faire la plus petite possible…

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenue ?

- C'aurait été moins drôle, ma chère !

- Inuzuka Kiba, je te hais !

- Pff, tu... Heuuu, hein ? Attends, comment sais-tu que je suis Ki..."

Et, sous les yeux satisfaits de la jeune femme, il se retrouva aussi à chanter joyeusement qu'il était amoureux, mais là, c'était du « légendaire pigeon ». Adaptation oblige…

Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits et que, beau joueur, il eut admis que sa partenaire l'avait bien eu en le faisant tomber dans le panneau, il répéta sa question :

« Mais comment tu sais que je suis… Comment connais-tu mon identité ?

- Je suis pas aveugle, tu as un minuscule, oh, minuscule croc rouge sur l'épaule droite… Il ne faut pas avoir un Sharingan pour piger…

- Aaah… Ben moi, je ne sais toujours pas qui tu es…

- C'est bien pour ça que c'est drôle. Pour moi, en tous cas ! »

En devinant le sourire vampiresque de sa cavalière, Kiba se demanda s'il n'avait pas un peu de soucis à se faire…

Lee se demandait bien qui pouvait être sa partenaire. Parce que, bon, des personnes aussi dingues que lui, ça ne courait pas les rues ! Où avaient-ils déniché cette fille au masque d'hermine ? Il n'y avait pas grand monde, d'habitude, qui mette autant d'énergie que lui à danser. Style 300 à l'heure sur un malheureux slow.

C'était un bon entraînement de Taijutsu, ça !

« Ouais ! Allez ! On essaie de battre le record de vitesse jamais dépassé sur un slow !

- Je crois, répondit sa partenaire, que c'est exactement ce que nous sommes en train de faire. J'espère que tu n'as pas le tournis, parce que je peux faire encore mieux !

- T'es forte en Taijutsu ?

- Hein ? Oh, moi, non, je suis même nulle, je suis forte en Ninjutsu surtout, mais là, c'est juste une question d'équilibre et d'envie de s'éclater…

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire ! On est repartis ??

- Ouais ! Au fait, t'es sympa comme mec ! »

Lee cligna des yeux, puis sourit de toutes ses dents, évitant quand même de prendre une pose nice guy. Ca l'aurait probablement trahi.

« Ouais, t'es cool aussi, pour une fille. »

Les instincts féministes de l'hermine se dressèrent tout à coup.

« Pour une fille ? Ca veut dire quoi, ça, pour une fille ?

- Ben, euh, c'est-à-dire…

- Apprends que les filles sont des êtres supérieurs, souvent beaucoup plus sensibles et intelligentes que les mecs, et qui sont de plus hautement sociables ! Goujat !

- J'ai pas dit le contraire, seulement…

- Nooon, mais tu l'as pensé si fort que tout le monde l'a compris !

- J'voulais juste dire que t'étais plus facile à manier que la plupart des filles… Moins casse-pieds, et tout ça… On te comprend mieux. »

Son interlocutrice porta sa main au menton dans un geste songeur.

« C'est marrant, d'habitude, on me dit plutôt le contraire…

- Ah ?

- Ouais, demande à Takara, elle t'en dira des nouvelles. Bon, alors je suppose que je dois prendre tes paroles, à première vue insultante, comme un compliment ?

- Oui ! Exactement ! » S'exclama le malheureux Lee. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire taper avec la même vigueur qu'elle mettait à danser.

De son côté, la fille au masque d'hermine mit du sien pour réfréner ses instincts meurtriers et violents. Lee était énergique et un peu fou, mais il n'était pas masochiste, et sa partenaire, excellente juge des caractères, n'était pas dupe.

Ils conclurent donc un pacte de non-agression pour le temps que durerait la soirée.

Les chiens ne s'énervent pas facilement. Mais, sous son masque, Tenten sentait son agacement croître de seconde en seconde. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était son partenaire, en revanche elle savait parfaitement QUI, à côté d'eux, dansait avec cette fille, sous le masque de hibou.

Et ça l'énervait prodigieusement. La partenaire de cet homme, qu'elle connaissait bien, ne pouvait être que quelqu'un de commun et de vulgaire, probablement pas digne de lui. Pourquoi diable n'avait-elle pas pris le masque de hibou ? Evidemment, avec son caractère renfermé, solitaire, pas étonnant qu'il ait choisi cet animal !

Ooooh, elle avait vraiment envie de casser quelque chose.

Elle se retourna vers son cavalier avec la ferme intention de lui faire payer sa propre erreur en lui pourrissant la vie toute sa soirée, quand elle s'aperçut que lui aussi avait les yeux fixés sur le couple « hibou ».

Tenten sentit s'allumer une lueur d'intérêt en elle :

« Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Evidemment, répondit une voix calme, contenue, et clairement furieuse. C'est ce Hyûga.

- Oui, répondit-elle en se mordant les lèvres. Mais la fille qui l'accompagne ? »

Son compagnon lui fit face et la dévisagea (hum) avec intérêt.

« Ah tiens, tu t'intéresses à eux ? Qui es-tu donc ?

- Laisse tomber, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas le dire. Mais, elle, c'est qui ?

- Ce n'est pas poli de pointer quelqu'un du doigt…

- Dis moi qui c'est !

- Je pense que c'est Haruno Sakura… J'en suis même sûr.

- Et tu regrettes de ne pas être sous un masque de hibou, laisse-moi deviner ?

- Bravo, vous avez gagné un kilo de sucre… »

Sa partenaire éclata de rire et lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes :

« Confidence pour confidence j'aimerais autant être à la place de Sakura que tu voudrais être à celle de Neji. Alors si on avait chacun pris le masque de hibou en espérant tomber moi sur Neji et toi sur Sakura, on serait retombés dans le même cas ! »

Pour la première fois, les jeunes gens se regardèrent avec un peu d'intérêt.

« C'est plutôt marrant, ça, non ?

- Mmm, oui… A supposer que je sois sûr de ce que veut dire drôle… »

Tenten fronça les sourcils, surprise. C'était une drôle de façon de s'exprimer ça !

« Bah, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser… Autant en faire autant, je suppose… Désolé, mais il est impossible d'opérer une substitution de cavalière, ajouta son partenaire d'un air sérieux. »

Là, Tenten éclata franchement de rire :

« Ben tu vois, tu sais ce que c'est de l'humour ! »

Son cavalier la regarda, confus :

« Mais j'étais sérieux ! »

Hanabi s'amusait comme une folle. Son cavalier, quelqu'un d'apparemment plus vieux qu'elle, mais tout à fait sympa et cool, était encore plus marrant quand il avait bu un coup en trop !

« Ouais, et z-alors, j'te dis pas, j'pourrais t'en dire des jolies aussi sur les respectables Junins de Konoha, tiens ! »

Elle devait avoir un peu bu aussi, parce qu'elle s'entendit très nettement répondre :

« Ouaaaaiiis ! Des histoires sur la vieille Godaime !

- Wah Tsunade ? Ben à part qu'elle a 50 balais au lieu de vingt, qu'elle boit comme un trou et qu'en plus, elle est nulle au jeu…

- Ouaiiis ! Vive le Légendaire Piiigeooooon ! »

Sur ces entrefaites, le jet d'une fontaine dévia de son cours et vint les asperger en pleine figure, cadeau anonyme, histoire de les dessaouler.

Hanabi et son compagnon s'ébrouèrent et se regardèrent un instant, ébahis, avant d'éclater d'un rire inextinguible.

Apparemment, quelqu'un de très haut placé n'avait pas très envie que ses frasques soient exposées dans la joie et l'allégresse aux oreilles largement ouvertes de tout Konoha. Ce qui était, d'ailleurs, tout à fait compréhensible.

Hanabi sauta sur ses pieds avec un large sourire, et tendit la main à son cavalier :

« Je vais peut-être ressembler à une des calamités les plus notoires de ce village, mais j'ai faim, et je suggère d'aller nous enfiler quelques bols de ramens ! Avec un peu de chance, on retrouvera des connaissances !

- Oui, objecta son ami, mais je te signale que pour les reconnaître, ça va pas être très simple…

- Bah, on s'arrangera ! J'ai un peu triché, annonça-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, et si jamais tu vois un masque de loup, tu me préviens…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'avant que tout le monde ne se masque, j'ai regardé autour de moi, baka ! Et le loup, c'est Kotetsu…

- Ah ? Et pourquoi Kotetsu spécialement ?

- Bah, euh… Pour rien de spécial, il était dans le coin, c'est tout ! »

Et, coupant court à de plus amples questions, la jeune femme tira son cavalier vers le stand d'Ichiraku.

Mais c'était pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait à Kami pour mériter une soirée pareille ! Dans cette cohue elle ne pouvait même pas garder trace du Kazekage pour s'acquitter de sa mission anti-fangirls ! Bon, déjà, il lui aurait fallu repérer quel masque il portait, mais rien n'était impossible à une kunoichi d'élite de Suna, et de surcroît à une kunoichi d'élite payée grassement par des filles en folie.

Et même s'il y avait eu moins de monde et que la fête s'était révélée relativement calme et digne, comme on pouvait en trouver dans son cher village d'origine, il aurait fallu trouver un terrain d'entente avec son cavalier…

Enfin, on pouvait appeler un type pareil un cavalier ? Il ne savait pas danser ! Ou alors, sa danse favorite était apparemment le hip-hop, parce qu'il passait plus de temps sur les mains qu'en équilibre correct et raisonnable sur les pieds…

Elle avait une vague idée de qui ça pouvait être, et ça la contrariait au plus haut point. Quand ils allaient devoir enlever leurs masques, selon cette coutume ridicule, elle allait se compromettre avec une sorte de grenouille excentrique et visiblement demeurée.

« Hé ! Le type ! Tu veux pas te remettre sur tes pieds et te conduire en être humain normal ?

- Mais je SUIS un être humain normal ! » Répondit son interlocuteur en se mettant en équilibre sur une oreille.

La kunoichi résista à l'envie de lui sauter dessus et de le bourrer de coups de poings. Pourquoi, ô pourquoi, avait-elle choisi un masque de biche ? D'abord, avec un masque pareil, logiquement elle aurait dû tomber sur un demeuré, certes, mais un autre type de demeuré, plus calme et relativement fréquentable. Agaçant, mais sur qui on pouvait passer ses nerfs. Alors que celui-là, pas moyen de l'atteindre, apparemment.

Ou alors… La vitrine qui se trouvait à leur gauche allait lui être utile…

« Hé ! Au fait, tu connais bien Rock Lee ?? »

Comme elle l'avait prévu, son hem… cavalier… se redressa et hurla sans reprendre son souffle :

« Ouii ! L'Eblouissant fauve de Jade de Kono… Gargl ! »

Ahhh… Quel silence…

« Bon. J'te signale que je te tiens sous l'emprise de mon jutsu spécial, et que je peux le maintenir une heure. Tu imagines, une heure sans respirer ? J'en souffre pour toi…Alors, de deux choses l'une, ou je te laisse comme ça et ce village sera débarrassé d'une calamité ambulante, ou je relâche mon jutsu et tu n'ouvres pas la bouche de la soirée. Compris ? »

Elle attendait que son cavalier acquiesce, mais elle se souvint tout à coup qu'il aurait bien du mal, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger.

« Je prends ça pour un oui. »

Elle relâcha son jutsu…

Et le regretta pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Ce type était encore plus bruyant quand il boudait.

Et elle ne voulait quand même pas causer une guerre entre Konoha et Suna…

Galère, comme dirait l'autre.

« C'est vraiment pas discret…

- Quoi ?

- Genma, si tu veux vraiment que ton masque cache ton identité, évite de garder ton senbon dans la bouche…

- Ah, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée… Mais peut-être aussi que je voulais que ma cavalière sache avec quel beau gosse elle dansait… Tu ne crois pas ?

- Vu ta personnalité modeste et discrète, ça pourrait bien être ça. Je te reconnais bien là.

- Ah ! Tu me reconnais ! Alors, ça veut dire que tu me connais, tu dois être une kunoichi alors, je me trompe ?

- Quelle perspicacité…

- Attends… Je cherche. Je vais commencer par les plus canon, et je…

- Alors là, je te préviens, si tu ne trouves pas au premier essai je te trucide !

- Bon, disons que je ne dise pas les noms dans un ordre particulier, d'accord ?

- Essaie toujours.

- Hmmm… Shizune ?

- Elle est plus grande que moi je te signale.

- Ok, euh Anko alors ?

- Tu crois que tu aurais survécu depuis le début du bal ?

- Ben alors… Pas Tsunade, la poitrine ne suit pas. Mais euh… Je sais ! Kurenaï !

- T'arrête de me prendre pour une vieille, s'il te plaît !

- Oooh pardon… Attends, alors t'es une plus jeune… T'es canon, au moins ?

- Mais évidemment ! Comment peux-tu penser une seconde le contraire !

- Bon ok, là, j'ai reconnu la modestie légendaire…

- Non mais regardez qui parle…

- Et je vais enfin pouvoir faire un compliment en sachant à qui je m'adresse : Tu danses comme un chef, Ino !

- Pas si mal. Seulement, tu as mis pas mal de temps à trouver. Mais je suppose que si tu avais cherché dans l'ordre des filles les plus canons, j'aurais gagné, non ?

- Evidemment… Mais juste après Shizune ! »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, et elle éclata de rire :

« Wah le beau sous-entendu… Chouette, j'ai un ragot de plus à colporter au village ! »

Son cavalier était plutôt silencieux.

Takara ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir ou se désespérer. D'un côté, elle pouvait parler tout son saoul, de l'autre, un bal avec quelqu'un d'aussi peu causant, ce n'était pas très rigolo.

« Et alors, tu es bien un ninja, hein ?

- Hn.

- Je prends ça pour un oui… Et tu as beaucoup voyagé ? Tu connais Kiri, et Ame, et Suna ?

- Hn. »

_Boooon, on va faire comme s'il avait répondu… songea-t-elle, un peu désemparée._

« Tu manques quelque chose ! Je veux dire, j'ai pas mal voyagé avec mes parents pour des missions, et j'ai adoré visiter les villages, quand on était en paix bien entendu parce qu'en guerre on devait rester cachés c'était pas rigolo. Et c'est vraiment très beau, très différent de Konoha ! En fait, ce que j'ai préféré, c'est Suna no Kuni, parce que c'est beaucoup plus calme, et… »

_Ah, elle aime le calme, tiens donc ! S'étonna à part lui son interlocuteur…_

« Du coup, c'est marrant quand on flanque la pagaille ! »

_J'me disais aussi…_

« En fait, ce village, il n'a qu'un défaut, mais alors c'est un défaut de taille… »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre mon village, se raidit le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils._

« Il a un Kazekage abominable ! »

Aaaah, ce n'est que ça ? Cette fille va avoir un choc lorsqu'on enlèvera les masques…

« Mais sinon, j'ai adoré. Et toi, c'est lequel ton village préféré ?

- …

- T'es timide ou quoi ? Tu n'as fait qu'aligner les « Hn » cet après-midi !

- Suna. »

Elle sembla déconcertée.

Ah, enfin elle ferme son bec pendant plus d'une demi-seconde…

« Tu manques d'imagination ! Je suis sure que tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir parce que t'es de mon avis ! A tous les coups tu préfères Kiri, ou Iwa, et tu veux juste me faire taire !

- Je suis censé changer d'opinion pour te faire plaisir ?

- Bah… Si tu y tiens ! Mais dis donc, t'as desserré les dents, bravo, ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes, dans la vie ?

- Eh bien… _Après tout, pour une fois, il pouvait bien essayer un peu de communiquer avec des gens normaux. _Me battre… Les plages… Ecouter les autres parler… Agacer certaines personnes… Passer du temps à Konoha… Moi… Ma famille… Euh… Ca dépend ce que tu entends par le terme « aimer », en fait.

- Haha ! Tu vas partir dans de la philo, ou quoi ? Voyons, vas-y pour les loisirs pour commencer.

- Eh bien, je n'ai pas beaucoup de loisirs, en fait. Sinon, je m'entraîne. Je tape sur ma sœur…

- Tu n'as pas honte ?

- Non, elle est aussi forte que moi. Ou presque. Sinon, ben… »

Deux heures plus tard, un peu avant d'enlever les masques, Gaara se rendit brutalement compte que cette fille dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'identité l'avait fait tant parler qu'elle en savait probablement plus sur lui que sa propre sœur…

Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait aimé parler et lui raconter tout ça !

Et évidemment, elle qui avait commencé à parler sans arrêt, l'avait si bien écouté qu'elle en avait omis de lui parler d'elle-même…

Qui était cette fille, bon sang ?

« Bon sang, Shino, vire-moi ces mouches de là ! »

Son cavalier sembla sincèrement pris de court par sa requête.

« Mais comment tu sais qui je suis ?

- C'est pas difficile en même temps, tous les insectes de Konoha convergent vers toi pendant qu'on danse ! C'est moyen agréable !

- Ah oui ? Je n'avais pas remarqué… »

La fille au masque de fouine haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était dingue, ça, il était si habitué que ça aux insectes, que ça ne le dérangeait même plus ? Au moins, elle l'avait identifié sans problèmes mais bon, ça manquait de charme…

Shino s'arrêta en plein milieu de la danse, la bouche grande ouverte. Il la lâcha et fit un pas en arrière, le regard fixé sur un point derrière elle.

Narumi ferma les yeux. Ca ne ferait que la troisième fois en deux heures…

« Ooooh ! Une guêpe d'une variété très rare et extrêmement utile en combat à cause de son sens de l'équipe avec d'autres insectes de races différentes ! Il me la faut ! »

_Et il se demande comment j'ai pu le reconnaître…_

Pendant que Shino courait après la bestiole, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir, découragée. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe sur un type pareil. Il était gentil, mais froid comme un glaçon natif du pôle Nord et distrait comme pas deux.

« Oooooh, que ça m'énerve !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve ? »

Shino était de retour, derrière elle et la regardait d'un œil inquisiteur et un peu perdu.

« Ce qui m'énerve ? Tu t'intéresses plus aux abeilles qu'à ta cavalière ! En plus, je voulais tomber sur quelqu'un de précis et ce n'est pas toi, et pour finir tu danses comme un pied et j'ai les miens en compote ! C'est clair ?

- Très clair, répondit-il très sérieusement. Ben tu sais, en fait de danse, la seule que je sache sur le bout des doigts, c'est celle des abeilles, mais bon, je me débrouille pas trop mal pour le slow aussi vu que c'est simple et c'est justement ce qui commence. J'ajoute à cela que moi aussi je préfèrerais être tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre de précis et que si tu étais elle, et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas, je m'intéresserais plus à elle qu'à mes insectes. Mais désolé, comme tu n'es pas elle, je retourne à ma passion première… Cela dit, essayons de finir cette soirée mieux qu'elle n'a commencé, et allons danser un peu pour voir. Promis, je mets les insectes de côté et je fais attention à tes pieds… Narumi.

- Hé ! Comment tu sais que je…

- Parce que tu ressembles à ta sœur Abunai par le côté bruyant mais sympathique, et que tu as une petite hermine brodée sur la hanche droite…

- Mais… Elle est toute petite !

- Pourquoi crois-tu que mes insectes te tournicotent autour depuis vingt minutes ? Tant qu'à danser avec quelqu'un, autant savoir qui c'est. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas mal tombé, je trouve. Ca aurait pu être ta sœur. »

Sur ce, Shino se concentra pour essayer de slower correctement.

Narumi leva les yeux au ciel, et tout en dansant, essaya d'imaginer sous quel masque pouvait bien se cacher un certain garçon aux yeux noirs de loup.

Ouais ! Elle avait tiré le gros lot : ce type dansait comme un chef !

Ca tombait bien, elle aussi.

Le seul petit problème, c'était que… Bientôt, son partenaire lui souffla avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

« Hé, arrête d'essayer de guider, tu veux ? »

Elle fit la moue et se détendit. C'était vrai qu'elle avait plutôt tendance à prendre les choses en main qu'à se laisser aller. Habitude de leader d'équipe à qui personne n'ose s'opposer sous peine de se voir lâcher un tigre sur le dos.

Après la danse, la jeune Torakurai suivit son partenaire près du bar, et s'assit à coté de lui avec un saké bien fort.

« Vu ta façon de danser, laisse moi deviner, tu préfères mener les autres par le bout du nez…

- Bien vu ! Ca te dérange pas j'espère ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Pas plus que ça, sourit-il, au moins tu as du caractère.

- Oh tu ne sais pas à quel point. Alors, tu es de Konoha ?

- Oui, pourquoi, pas toi ?

- Disons que je suis… De plusieurs villages !

- Et mystérieuse, avec ça. Remarque, je pense que de ce côté-là, je te bats…

- Donc, moi, j'ai un petit côté « je mène les gens selon mon bon plaisir », et toi une tendance mystérieuse. Et pour le reste ? »

Son cavalier rit silencieusement et leva l'index d'un ton doctoral.

« Voyons, je pense pouvoir faire un petit portrait de ton caractère. Peut-être incomplet, mais exact sur les points que j'énoncerai ! »

Abunai sentit son intérêt croître pour son cavalier. Il était bien sûr de lui, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Surtout si ce qu'il disait n'était pas de la frime.

« Essaie toujours ! Mais je te préviens, si tu fais une erreur, tu auras des ennuis…

- Quel genre d'ennuis ? demanda-t-il avec quelque inquiétude.

- Eh bien… Disons que j'aurai le droit d'exiger une chose de toi, et pas de dérobade !

- Euh…

- Quoi, t'as la trouille ?

- Ben non, mais enfin…

- T'as la trouille ! »

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça.

« Ca marche !

- Vas-y ! »

La jeune Torakurai se sentait excitée comme le jour de son anniversaire. Ce n'était pas raisonnable de se laisser énerver comme ça, juste parce qu'un mec probablement beau et extrêmement bien foutu allait probablement lui faire des compliments ! D'ailleurs, écoutons voir…

« Eh bien… Tu es une ninja, évidemment, et tu es enthousiaste, ça se voit à ta manière de danser… Franche. J'ai l'impression…

- Euh… Comment tu vois ça ?

- Ce n'est pas difficile… Quand on t'entend dire au barman, tout à l'heure : « Vous êtes grossier et bête, et en plus, vous êtes probablement moche ! »

- Aaah… C'est ça…

- C'est ça. Et puis il y a quelque chose aussi dans ta manière de te mouvoir. D'ailleurs, tant que j'en parle, tu es gracieuse, et vraiment… euh… »

Ne trouvant pas de mots pas trop offensants ou explicites qui ménageraient la sensibilité et le féminisme de sa cavalière, le jeune homme esquissa un geste vague mais assez clair qui englobait le corps de la jeune femme. Celle-ci répondit aussi sec :

- Pervers. Toi aussi, si tu veux savoir. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant, un peu étonnés, puis éclatèrent de rire en synchro…

« Et, pour finir… Je pense que malgré tes airs de dures à cuire, tu es probablement trop romantique pour ton propre bien !

- Alors là désolée, murmura la jeune femme d'un air dangereux, mais d'abord je ne sais pas d'où tu sors ça, et en plus j'ai le droit d'exiger quelque chose…

- Hé ! S'écria son partenaire, apparemment paniqué, je suis sûr que j'ai vu juste ! Il n'y a qu'à voir la façon dont tu jettes des coups d'œil à ce couple, là-bas, qui danse un slow, je suis sûr que…

- Raté. D'ailleurs, quand on enlèvera nos masques et que tu sauras qui je suis, je pense que tu n'auras plus aucun doute sur le sujet… »

Abunai lui adressa un sourire éclatant, et lui tendit sa main d'un geste gracieux, rendant très claire son intention de danser.

Son cavalier soupira d'un air las, et la mena sur la piste de danse pour un rock, et son ardeur à danser (avec une fille qu'il supposait assez proche de son idéal féminin) démentit l'air fatigué qu'il avait adopté.

« Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Marionnette. Kankurô.

- Je suis flatté que tu m'aies reconnu, mais moi je ne sais pas qui tu es au fait.

- Mais comme je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me mettre à hurler que j'adore un pervers quelconque, je ne te le dirai pas. Tu dois être le seul mec au monde à diriger ta cavalière avec des fils de chakra ! Et en plus, tu as un mini-Karasu sur ton épaule gauche !

- Il est mignon, hein ? J'espère qu'il ne disparaîtra pas avec le Genjutsu, j'aimerais bien garder cette poupée, si petite soit-elle, elle fera très bien sur mes clefs.

- Quoi, railla la jeune femme au masque de kangourou, tu joues encore avec des poupées, à ton âge ?

- Oui, répondit-il, impassible, c'est même mon activité principale. D'ailleurs, ça m'arrive d'inviter des ninjas d'Oto à jouer avec moi…

- Hmm. Ok, ça va, je te charriais.

- Oui, je sais. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Ben, on fait un beau couple ! »

Kankurô leva les sourcils, et pris son air de beau brun galant et ténébreux pour entrer dans le jeu de sa partenaire :

« Dois-je voir dans ces mots un sous-entendu galant qui me comblerait de joie ? »

La jeune femme éclata de rire :

« Comme vous voudrez, mon cher. » Puis, reprenant une voix normale :

« Désolée, Kankurô, t'es pas trop mon type. »

Le jeune homme fit mine de bouder :

« Mais comment je peux savoir si tu es mon type, je ne sais même pas qui tu es ! C'est pas juste, je suis nettement désavantagé !

- Ouais. Mais les mecs sont toujours désavantagés face aux filles ! D'ailleurs, je vais te prouver ça immédiatement : frappe moi.

- Quoi ?

- Frappe moi.

- Mais… mais je peux pas !

- Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

- On est en plein milieu d'un bal officiel ! Et en plus je frappe pas les… Je veux dire…

- Preuve concluante. Merci de ta coopération.

- Tu m'énerves.

- On ne parle pas comme ça à ses aînées !

- Aînées ? Attends une seconde… Alors je crois savoir à qui j'ai affaire… »

Sa cavalière soupira d'un air désespéré :

« Pourquoi il faut toujours que je parle trop, moi ? »

Elle ne s'était jamais servie d'un éventail dans un but aussi ridicule.

Depuis quand un éventail servait-il à rafraîchir l'utilisateur ? Ou alors, c'était pour rafraîchir l'ennemi de manière durable. Le refroidir, quoi. En le découpant en morceaux. Une Kama Itachi bien placée.

Mais là, l'éventail avait double utilité.

Fournir un peu d'air dans ce coin surchauffé, et dissiper un peu les relents de saké qui accompagnaient son cavalier.

«Puis… Puis il est chouette ce bal… On danse, tiens regarde, je danse moi ! »

Le jeune homme essaya lamentablement de tourner sur lui-même, mais ne réussit qu'à tracer une ligne droite. C'était logique, raisonne en soupirant Temari. Quand on était bourré, on n'arrivait pas à marcher droit. Alors quand on essayait de tourner sur soi-même, on devait obtenir le résultat inverse.

En tous cas, c'était ce qui arrivait à ce jeune homme.

Il avait commencé la soirée en étant charmant. Il l'était resté, mais un homme bourré, même charmant, c'était difficile à manager.

« Tu ne veux pas aller respirer un peu dehors, non ?

- Bah si tu veuuuux, ma jolie ! »

Temari n'avait pas trop l'habitude qu'on l'appelle ma jolie, mais elle mit ça sur le compte de l'état d'ébriété avancée de son partenaire et lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour lui éviter de foncer dans le mur.

Ils réussirent, cahin-caha, à sortir du bar, et elle leur fraya un chemin à travers la foule de couples. Son cavalier braillait des insanités tout au long du trajet, attirant l'attention sur eux… Certains éclataient de rire, d'autres leur lançaient des regards réprobateurs, et beaucoup firent un geste de compassion à leur intention.

Ils passèrent devant un couple qui revenait de la piste de danse, et leur conversation la fit se figer :

« Tu te débrouilles bien en slow Shino, surtout maintenant que tes insectes sont partis…

- Oui, tu danses vraiment très bien aussi, c'était un plaisir. »

Temari ne su pas trop pourquoi, mais cela la fit s'arrêter.

Et son partenaire, toujours le boulet de service, leva le bras brusquement sans raison apparente, arrachant le masque de son visage. Etant la cause de la perte du masque de sa cavalière, ce fut lui (heureusement pour Temari) qui fut victime du sort de punition pour les tricheries mis en place, et ce fut donc lui qui se mit à danser une gigue effrénée en braillant que Tsunade-sama avait beau être une grand-mère, elle était « vachement canon »…

De son côté, Temari essayait de rattraper sa dignité. Elle jura si fort que Shino et sa partenaire se retournèrent et la dévisagèrent. Temari essayait de rattraper son masque, sans succès, et elle se redressa, nez à nez avec le jeune Aburame, qui la dévisageait d'un air inquisiteur et moqueur :

«Hé bien, tu fréquentes des gens peu recommandables, Temari…

- Ca ne te regarde pas Aburame !

- Comment sais-tu…

- Ta cavalière… Qui qu'elle soit… N'est pas discrète !

- Tu écoutes les conversations des autres, alors… Tss. Mal élevée. C'est l'influence de Suna ? »

La cavalière de Shino les coupa dans leur discussion-dispute et posa un bras sur celui du cavalier de Temari :

« Ecoute, Temari, je vais m'occuper de lui, tu as l'air d'en avoir suffisamment fait, et j'ai l'habitude, quand ma sœur est bourrée, c'est pas mal non plus… Shino, sois aimable et prévenant avec Temari-san qui a l'air fatiguée, et s'il-te-plaît, comporte-toi en gentleman. »

Elle s'éloigna avec le cavalier au masque de loup de Temari sous le bras et, avant de disparaître, jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et cria à Shino :

« Hé ! Je crois que je sais sur qui tu espérais tomber ! Elle est plus intéressante que les abeilles, non ? »

Elle disparut, et malgré elle, Temari sentit son visage s'embraser…

Et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de celui de Shino, même à travers le masque de fouine !

« Ecoute, je sais que tu es spécialiste des tortures, mais c'est pas pour ça que tu dois m'écraser les pieds !

- Je t'écrase les pieds ?

- Ah ! Tu ne contestes que la deuxième partie, tu es bien Ibiki alors ?

- Si tu le dis, ça doit être vrai… Ou peut-être pas.

- Arrête de me marcher sur les pieds !

- Tu plaisantes ? Si tu as mal aux pieds, c'est pas ma faute ! Fallait pas essayer un tango avec des talons ! Et puis, tu es une med-nin, tu vas pas me dire que tu souffres, si ?

- Mais qui t'a dit que…

- J'ai accès aux archives secrètes de Konoha. Je sais tout, sur tout le monde. Par exemple… j'ai des grandes révélations sur Hatake Kakashi…

- Ahhh ? Tu sais pourquoi il porte un masque ?

- Pas exactement. Mais il porte des boxers verts à petits cœurs roses.

- …

- Donc, tu vois, je n'ai pas de mal à identifier ma cavalière, chaque année…

- …

- Quoi ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu sais… Vraiment tout ?

- Bah teste moi pour voir !

- Comment s'appelle le chien de ma grand-mère ?

- Akera.

- Mais… Mais…

- Tout.

- Bon. Eh bien, confidence pour confidence, tu es… Extrêmement agaçant !

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que les espions finissent par craquer, quand je m'occupe d'eux…

- Tiens, on m'avait raconté que c'était parce que tu leurs faisais un exposé atrocement ennuyeux sur les dix dernières générations de ninjas renégats du village, et que les malheureuses victimes craquaient rapidement…

- Qui t'a raconté ça !

- Anko, pourquoi ? » Répondit Shizune, la bouche en cœur.

« Anko, vraiment… Tu sais quoi ?

- Non.

- Je pense que je vais lui faire subir un petit interrogatoire pour savoir comment elle sait autant de choses sur les techniques de torture secrètes de Konoha…

- Cela dit, tu m'écrases les pieds.

- Je sais. C'est fait exprès… »

°°°°°

A minuit pile, la voix préenregistrée de Tsunade retentit dans la salle, et toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent :

« Après cette soirée que j'espère très agréable pour tous, voici le meilleur moment, qui donne lieu à des choses très amusantes chaque année… Je me souviens que l'année dernière, on a eu droit à trois demandes en mariage et une déclaration de guerre entre deux clans à cause de ça… »

La voix de l'Hokage s'arrêta, comme si elle écoutait ce que lui disait un type quelconque pendant son enregistrement :

« Comment ça, ne pas leur donner de mauvaises idées ? C'est des mauvaises idées, des demandes en mariage ? Ah… Mais la guerre des clans s'est bien finie aussi ! Bon, bon d'accord… Vous me laissez continuer, oui ? Ok. Donc, voici le moment que vous attendiez tous : Celui d'enlever les masques ! Eh oui ! Héhéhé ! Alors, pour que tout le monde voit bien et se paie la honte traditionnelle, vous allez, chaque couple à la suite, monter à la tribune, en commençant par le couple de… Voyons, quel animal… de Chats ! Donc, vous montez à la tribune, vous enlevez les masques, et vous réagissez de manière drôle si possible et vous appelez avant de descendre un des couples des animaux marqués sur la liste sur la tribune ! Voilàààà ! Bonne rigolade !... » La voix s'estompa à nouveau :

« Comment ça, refaire un enregistrement sans interruption ? C'est une blague ? Après tout le mal que j'ai eu ! Et puis, je dois aller me préparer pour le bal moi ! Et puis, vous aviez qu'à pas m'interrompre ! Refaites l'enregistrement si ça vous chante ! Bon, à plus ! »

Visiblement, L'Hokage avait un peu tardé à interrompre le magnétophone après sa performance… Sans complexe, les auditeurs, hurlaient de rire, avant que le couple de Chats se dirige d'un pas résolu vers la tribune, la cavalière essayant sans grand succès d'échapper aux mains baladeuses du type qui l'accompagnaient…

Gaara observait la scène avec appréhension. Tant que ce n'était pas lui, ça allait… Ca risquait même d'être drôle de voir les couples de ce bal… Mais quand ce serait son tour… Et que sa partenaire saurait à qui elle avait eu affaire…

Il risquait des sales ennuis.

°°°

Voilà ! Ca fait longtemps que vous attendiez, je le sais, mais avouez que ça en valait la peine pour un chapitre si long !

J'espère que vous avez aimé, je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal pour un chapitre…

Merci d'avoir lu, et un petit commentaire ??

Ah, et je vous signale que quelque part dans ce chapitre il y a un indice crucial concernant le prochain chapitre ! Autre indice pour le repérer : lisez La Disparition. Bonne chance !

Takara Hatake

Commentaire d'Abunai (qui s'incruste à la fin d'un chapitre qui n'est pas le sien ) : Youpi ! Enfin le nouveau chapitre de Rakurai soshite kasai ! On a attendu le temps mais, de mon point de vue de lectrice (car c'est ce que je suis pour ce chapitre) je trouve que ça valait le coup A mon tour maintenant de me mettre au boulot et j'en connais une qui m'a pas mâché le travail du chapitre suivant (sob…) En tout cas j'espère que vous avez tous appréciés ce chapitre et que vous n'êtes pas trop pressés pour le suivant Bravo à Takara et laisez nous des reviews !

Petite annonce : GRAND CONCOURS ! Celui ou celle qui nous enverra par MP la liste la plus exacte des couples masqués aura l'honneur d'être tué dans la fic par le personnage et dans les conditions de son choix !


End file.
